Wife Contest
by BlackBelt
Summary: AU: Uchiha Sasuke had it all...wealth, power, looks, and women eating out of the palm of his hands. But the only way to keep it is to find a wife! Shouldn't be too hard right? But why does that pink one seem oddly uninterested? Yes, it has been UPDATED
1. The Idea of the Century!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't. And if anyone has told you any differently . . . lies, lies! All lies!

**Summery:** Uchiha Sasuke is a well-known bachelor who could get anything he can he wants. He had wealth, power, looks and women eating out of the palms of his hands. But now to keep it all he has to find a wife! But who on earth could be worthy enough to be called an Uchiha? I know! Let's have a contest! But why does a small pink-haired one seem uninterested in him?

**Chapter One: The Idea of the Century!**

A young twenty-five year old man sighed as he took a sip of his expensive wine as he listened to his best friend complain about different things, such as his ramen's taste, which, according to him, tasted like shit. He let out another annoyed sighed as he heard countless annoying giggling coming from another table. 'More damn stalkers.' He thought to himself before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

This action alone made the girls at the other table squeal in delight.

'Idiots.' He thought to himself, as he tried not to growl at them to get lost, something he had wanted to do since the beginning of entering the restaurant.

"Hey, Sasuke-Teme! Those chicks are staring at ya." His best friend piped up before placing another mouth full of noodles in his mouth.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes as he glared at him in annoyance before taking one last sip of his alcoholic drink.

Ignoring the blonde man's talk he stood up placing a 100 dollar bill down on the table before walking out the door, the fan girls' lustful gaze following him out.

The blonde blinked before slurping up the rest of his ramen and began to run out after him.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" The other young man whined as he chased after the dark-haired male. "Why the hell do I even put up with you dobe?" He muttered to himself as he stopped for his friend who only stuck his tongue out as he grinned, his blue eyes shinning in mischief in an almost fox like manor.

"Naruto, you are the biggest moron I have ever seen." He groaned out as he saw him run into a lamppost because he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Shut-up!" He snapped as he got up rubbing his nose, which was begging to bleed from coming in contact with the metal post.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking down at his watching and muttering a curse under his breath. He had only thirty minutes to meet his elder brother about a business deal.

A man he _really_ hated.

_

* * *

_

"What would you like to order sir?" A twenty-two year-old woman asked politely to a waiting customer.

The young man smirked as he placed his menu down before he eyed the girl up and down liking very much at what he was seeing.

Upon seeing this action the girl's eyebrow twitched as she tried to calm her short-temper, even though she was fighting a loosing battle.

'Don't snap. Don't snap. Don't snap.' She chanted to herself as she forced a grin on her face the force she was placing on her pencil making it begin to snap under the pressure.

"Sir, your order?" She asked her fury rising, cheeks flushing from her anger.

"Yeah. I'll have whatever you got hidden under those clothes of yours." He cooed out as his fingers itched closer to her mini skirt of her waitress uniform.

An animalistic growl escaped her throat, her grin going up a notch, her anger about to reach its peak. "I'm. Very. Very. Sorry. Sir. But. Noting. Under. Here. Is. For. Sale."

The countdown began as his fingers went to her knee before going back up.

Ten. . .

"Sir. Please remove your hand from my thigh."

Nine. . .

"Sir, I mean it."

Eight. . .

"Sir, I will hurt you if that hand goes any nearer to my butt."

Seven. . .

"Sir. Remove. Your. Damn. Hand. Before. I. Completely. Remove. It. From. Your. Body."

Six. . .

"Grrr. DIE PERVERTED JACK-ASS!"

_**WHAM**_

'I should have began at five.' She thought as she looked at her clipboard that was now broken in half from the contact it made to the customer's skull.

A wince escaped from her pink lips as she saw him groan in absolute misery and pain.

"I am in real deep shit." She muttered as her hand went threw her short hair, an unusual pink color. "HARUNO!" A voice roared, shaking the entire restaurant, the customers wincing in fear.

Looking over she saw her boss disappear in his office, obviously waiting for her to join him.

"And that was the sound of my job dieing." The Haruno woman hissed in misery as she left the wounded male and walked to where her employer was.

'Dead-girl walk'in.' She thought to herself as she entered the office grimacing as her green eyes took in the sight of her pissed off boss.

"Err. . . Hi, Muichi-San!" She chirped towards the hefty man whose eyes at the time were slowly turning red in anger.

"Harunoooo." He hissed out as he clenched his teeth, his own anger rising as his pudgy and unkempt face turned reddish purple, a vein about to burst.

The female winced, knowing full well what was coming. "Um. . .Hai Muichi-San?" She asked innocently as she played with one of the buttons of her uniform blouse.

"YOU'RE **_FIRED_**!"

'I saw that coming.' She thought as she hung her head downwards, a sign of depression and defeat.

'That's my _fourth _job this month.'

_

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't believe what his brother was saying. "_What_?" He hissed out towards his brother's smug face.

"You heard me." The elder sibling stated as he flipped threw some papers, before bringing out the one he was looking for and handing it to his brother. "Read." He commanded, his black eyes showing mirth in his brother's misfortune.

The younger Uchiha complied as he allowed his onyx eyes to read over the paper, his eyes widening as he looked it over.

_Uchiha Sano's Last Will in Testament_

_To my sons, whom I dearly love and respect. If you are reading this than I have passed on from this world and too the next, joining your mother. You both have made me very proud to be your father, and I will greatly miss you both, and will wait for you both for your time, which I pray isn't for a long time. You both are my life and I want to see you happy, since it seems I was not always able to be with you both, and I am greatly remorse for that. I notice the pain in both of your eyes and it makes me feel sick to know that I am the cause for that. I hope what I leave behind for all of you, will some how help you both to forgive me._

_To my eldest son, Itachi. I leave fifty percent of my fortune and business, as well as the summer home in Ireland. I truly hope that you have a happy life and that you will forgive me if it seems you are getting the short end of the bargain. But please don't blame your brother and don't blame yourself. I love you very much and I hope that you will look out for him._

_To my youngest son, Sasuke. Words cannot describe how sorry I feel. You never got to know your mother or myself, which has led you to close yourself up I'm afraid. And I can only blame myself for that. Sasuke, to you I leave fifty percent of my fortune and business, as well as the rest of the winter and summer homes. You also receive the estate in Konoha, where you were born and where your mother passed. However, I have a condition for this. I have always wanted a family, and I was lucky enough to get it, but I took advantage of it and now I can never have the time back that I wasted, but you can. I want you to have a family and to be happy with that one woman whom you would do anything for._

_So this is it. Uchiha Sasuke, for you to receive your fifty percent and estates you must marry a woman before your twenty-six birthday, otherwise, everything goes to your elder brother. Please don't be mad, although I'm sure it's too late for that. I just want you to be happy and I know that the only way for you to be truly happy is for you to have a family, but please don't take advantage of them._

_I once again, must apologize for what I have done to both of you and I hope that with this you can both forgive me and find happier lives. I love you both._

_Uchiha Sano_

The young man could only gape at the will that was in his hands.

He had to _what_?

He reread the paper and saw that what his eyes had absorbed only moments before were true.

There had to be some sort of mistake, and yet there at the corner of the paper was the crest of the Uchiha family, a white and red fan, the indication that what he read was indeed true.

Itachi chuckled as he watched his normally emotionless younger brother gape openly life a fish. "It seems that you indeed need to have a wife before your next birthday, which if I remember correctly," He teased as he mockingly went threw a calendar. "Is in less that six months. If you don't, _everything_ _is_ _mine_."

Itachi's smirk grew as the younger male ripped the parchment into pieces, "Luckily I foresaw your immature response to this and made sure you looked over a copy."

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, absolute rage pouring out of his being, "I refuse to take apart of this . . . this idiocy!"

Completely unfazed by his brother's snarl the older male shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, an evil and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then everything belongs to me."

Then, Itachi began to organize his desk, clearly ignoring the furious man who was about to continue his temper tantrum.

"This is. . . insane!_ I _have to find a wife? Why the hell do _I_ have to find a wife! And in less than half a year, no doubt!"

The thirty-year-old man just shrugged again before taking a look at his brother, leaning on his hands on his expensive desk.

"That's not for me to discuss with you. The only thing you need to worry about is finding a suitable wife or all your percentages of the fortune becomes mind." He then brought out a file as he continued his work. "You're a intelligent man, if you are desperate enough I'm sure you can figure something out."

Pulling out a pen he continued to work before he waved his hand in a shoo motion. "I'm very busy right now, so will you please be a good little brother and go away?"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice as he stormed out of the office, clearly pissed off.

_

* * *

_

A young man, about thirty-two, sighed as he rubbed his throbbing head before giving the woman in front of him a tired glare.

"Want to run that by me again?" He asked towards the smaller than normal twenty-two-year-old woman who gave him an innocent grin in return.

"Got fired . . .Again." She practically sang out, showing no sign of sadness.

"That's the fourth one this month! Are you mad!" He cried out in desperation, as he glared at the green-eyed girl.

The pink-haired woman crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed out, "Damn right I am! That pervert touched my butt and I just defended myself and I get fired! Can you believe that!"

The brown-haired man sighed in anguish. "You know very well that's not what I meant Sakura. Your falling threw jobs faster than Chouji can empty a plate, which is saying a lot." He explained with a sigh as he wrote down that Haruno Sakura's rent would be paid late . . . again.

"I know Iruka-Sama, and I'm **_very sorry_** about that! And I know that you have a business to run, with this apartment/bed home thing, but I will pay you back! I will find another job and get money for the rent! I swear it! Scouts honor!" She stated in sheer confidence as she lifted up four of her fingers.

"I think its three, Sakura." He deadpanned before he looked over at his rent book, scratching his scared nose. Sighing he knew he was defeated, there were many "LATE" marks next to Sakura's name but she always did pay him back.

"Well, you always **_do_** pay me back. All right." Iruka sighed out as he marked down to get her rent another time. "Besides, this place wouldn't be any fun without you. But what job will you get? Almost every single place here knows about you and how hard it is for you to keep a job. So finding a job will be extremely difficult for you."

Sakura nodded, a grin on her pretty face making her beautiful green eyes sparkle. "Don't worry Iruka-Sama! I'll find a job no sweat!" She chirped as she saluted him before running up the stairs to her apartment.

"This is going to be troublesome." A voice piped up earning Iruka's attention.

Looking over his shoulder the brunette male sighed as he came across another brunette male, looking very bored and tired.

" Well, Shikamaru, Sakura hasn't failed in paying me back yet." He stated with the up most confidence in the woman before looking back down at his book.

"By the way Shikamaru, where's your rent?"

The young man sighed. "How troublesome."

_

* * *

_

"You have to **_WHAT_**!" Naruto screamed in complete shock as he listened to what his best friend, a.k.a the brooding heartthrob had to do.

Sasuke growled as he glared at his best friend, a.k.a the moronic dobe.

"You heard me, dobe." He snapped not feeling up to repeating everything again, but since it was Naruto he held no choice. "For me to get my share of the will, I have to find a woman and marry her before my twenty sixth birthday."

Naruto gaped openly as he tried to find the words to talk, not fully comprehending what he was being told.

Sasuke smirked, as he glared smugly at the blonde. 'At least one thing good came out of this. I got the dobe to shut his mouth for once.'

Unfortunately the moment of silence was only a few seconds long, as Naruto found his voice and began to rant, very loudly.

"But you only have about five months! That's the amount of time it _at least_ takes for a _nice_ wedding to be planned out! It's next to impossible to get this done!" He complained as he shot up and began pacing. "I know that every single woman wants you, but that still makes it difficult! We have to find the perfect one, but there are _too many girls_! Oh boy! Let's think . . . Only five months to do this. Now let's stay clam. Damn it Sasuke don't panic! Stay with me man!" He cried in hysteria towards the calm and aloof man.

The Uchiha only raised an eyebrow towards the panicky man.

"Naruto. Calm down, neither of us will be able to think clearly if you go on like this." He stated calmly before he closed his eyes to think.

They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"A game."

The dark-haired man looked up from his thinking position to glare at the other man. "What?" He snapped harshly towards him, his eyebrow rose.

The blonde man grinned, as he paused for a moment showing that he was begging to think out the plan. After about another two minutes he finally spoke up, looking back at his friend.

"We'll have a contest!" He chirped out happily before he took a sip of his coffee, loving the feel of the extra sugar he added and the caffeine go threw his bloodstream.

Sasuke blinked a few times a look of confusion wiping across his face. "A contest? What the hell do you mean we'll have a contest?" He asked as he tapped his fingers on the wooden coffee table showing his impatience.

Naruto sighed as he took another sip of his caffeine drink looking up at the ceiling trying to put his thoughts together. "You can throw a contest and pick out the perfect girl from . . . let's say twenty!"

Sasuke blinked again as he thought the idea over. "Twenty women could live in one of the estates with me. And . . . . I guess every week or two I could eliminate the ones I want nothing to do with, and they leave."

The blonde grinned, feeling the caffeine taking affect on his hyper personality. "Yeah! Yeah! And once you get down to the final five you can go on individual dates! Then you eliminate three of the left over five till you have two and...You pick between them! Viola! You can get hitched at least a month before the due date! Now let's see . . . The first day you will eliminate five. Then every week you eliminate another five, until you're down to two! Now how should we choose the perfect twenty?"

The dark man smirked as he looked up to the hyperactive male. "How about using a little thing called the Internet?"

_

* * *

_

Sakura grinned as she ducked from a ball of flying sushi, laughing she re-picked the said sushi back up and tossed it back. "HA! Puppy-Kun, you're aim sucks ass!"

The male across from her with wild brown hair and red tattoos under his eyes gave her a grin as he too dodge the food. "Hey pinky! You throw like a girl!"

The young man laughed as his dog licked the droppings on the floor, yipping happily.

Iruka sighed as he watched the two throw food at each other, a normal routine for meals. Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura would begin to have a little spat over something that would then turn into a loud screeching argument, that would lead to a brawl, which would then lead to them forgetting about their fight and throw food at each other instead.

Across the table a fat male snorted in absolute bliss at the food, reaching up every once in a while to grasp a piece of the food being thrown and stuff it in his mouth.

Akimichi Chouji loved food, and was not one to allow it to go to waste. Nara Shikamaru sighed in annoyance as he slowly ate his meal, dodging all the flying food, as he gave his best friend, Chouji, a tired sigh.

"Kiba, stop playing with your food." Another voice piped up as he munched on his rice cakes.

Iruka sighed, Aburame Shino Kiba's best friend and one of the only few who could control his wild behavior.

"Shut-up Shino!" The brunette roared before a face-full of food landed on his face. "Now look at what you made her do! She got a good shot! Idiotic bug-boy!" He snapped before he threw his own food towards the female who was laughing and teasing at him.

"Chouji! Stop hogging the food! I need some to beat pinky here to a pulp!" Kiba called out as he threw more at her.

The landowner gave off a whimper as he slammed his head down on the table, an action that was completely ignored by all the other occupants of the room.

He loved the small flower; he really did, as did everyone else. But he was afraid that their little flower would loose all her girlish qualities. She was too boyish for her own good.

And unfortunately the males in the apartment complex held a big brother relationship over her and were actually quite content with the fact that other males didn't look at her, he wasn't.

Iruka knew she needed to be happy and get a family.

'I need to find her a man.'

(**_Author_**)

BB: I re-did it! Much better now! Yep! Yep!


	2. Sakura’s Decision!

**Disclaimer:** You know, I am really running out of funny things to say for Disclaimers. Doesn't life suck?

**Chapter Two: Sakura's Decision!**

"Really! You can really help me out?" Iruka cried out as he looked over at his best friend who was smiling in a teasing manor towards him.

The man with sliver hair rolled his visible black eye as his grin went up all the more, "Of course, Dolphin-Chan! I can get your little Cherry Blossom into this contest no sweat!"

"Don't call me that." The male snapped, hating the nickname his friend gave him when they were in college together. He then looked up to the sky and thanked the spiritual being above for the turn in luck.

"Finally," He breathed out in relief. "I was begging to get worried that she was going to fully turn male."

Riasing a silver eyebrow, the other male snorted. "What? Have you checked her pants if she is growing anything?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's perverted attitude Iruka gave him a mocking glare, "Can-it Scarecrow, Sakura is an innocent young woman, still a child in many ways. Don't drag her into your hentai manors."

The silver-haired man laughed a blush on his cheeks, "Is she really that cute?"

Groaning, Iruka slumped, before glaring at the male next to him, "I hate you Kakashi."

Shrugging the said man took a sip of his sake, "Whatever, Dolphin-Chan!" He chirped. "Anyway! I would be more than happy than to get Sakura-Chan in the contest!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Iruka thanked him before he too began to drink the beverage in front of him.

"So," Kakashi began as he looked over at the brunette. "You and everyone at the house really care for her, eh?"

Nodding Iruka heaved a sigh before taking another sip, "Ever since her parents died when she was thirteen I've taken care of her. When she turned eighteen she wanted to pay rent like an adult. She does a lot of jobs to pay for her rent, some necessities, and to help out the house."

He stopped, some regret coming into light. "Unfortunately none of us has any money for her to go to college. She wants to be a doctor or a pediatrician. Maybe even a vet."

Kakashi stopped drinking and listened, "She wants to heal in other words."

Iruka nodded, suddenly finding himself feeling very old. "But going to a medical school is expensive. We can't afford that. And if she wanted to become a vet she was looking at going to America."

"Oh?" Kakashi inquired as he realized what he was talking about. "Texas A&M? I also heard there was a great cancer research facility there as well. But getting there and the tuition would definitely cost a bunch."

Iruka laughed bitterly before he threw the silver haired man a sarcastic smile, "Yeah. Very expensive. But the boys are willing to pay for her. But it isn't enough unfortunately."

Kakashi pouted, "This is so depressing! Lets get another topic! Tell me why you want to set her up with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"She likes challenges. She also needs a man who would be willing to try to control her a bit. Besides, I'm desperate." He deadpanned making the other male laugh, before throwing a flirtatious wink to a waitress.

"Shizune wouldn't be happy if she knew you flirted." Iruka snapped as he poked at Kakashi's wedding ring. Snorting the man nicknamed scarecrow crossed his arms over his chest.

"I love my Shizune-Chan. And I would never do anything to hurt her. So there!" He snapped like a child making Iruka twitch.

"I heard the news. So, she's pregnant?"

That got the sulking Hatake Kakashi into a squealing mode of happiness. "Yes! Twins! She's four months along! Though I do not like that she continues working. She should be resting." He grumped out, pouting.

After a few moments of silence he turned and gave a curious look to the scarred nose male. "Why did you come to me for help?"

"Well. You are Sasuke's care-taker."

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me?" A dark-haired man snapped to the grinning silver-haired man.

Sasuke glared up at the man as he did his one-arm knuckle push-ups. "What did you say?" He snapped harshly to the male who was staring mockingly down at him.

Kakashi laughed as he squatted down to where his "child" was. "I said that I already found you a perfect contestant! So now we are looking out for nineteen women, instead of twenty."

The man stopped his workout before jumping up to his feet, glaring at the other male. "Why the hell did you do that?"

The older man shrugged before standing back up as well. "Well, I have taken care of you and your brother since you were eight and he was thirteen. I love you both as if you were my sons. I just wanted a little say in the women you choose. But fine! If you want this old man to die alone with heartbreak because his son didn't love him, fine! Now if you will excuse me (sniff) I have to go (sniff) back to my home all alone (sniff) without a son's _looooove_!" Kakashi sobbed out dramatically tears pouring down his visible eye, his mouth trembling in a pout.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he listened to the thirty-three-year-old man bawl like a pre-scholar. Finding his brain twitching from the loud cries, the Uchiha gave up.

"Fine. As long as you shut-up, she can participate." He spoke harshly to the immature man.

Kakashi grinned at his victory. "Now I can die happy!" He chirped before he reached into his back pocket and brought out his manga book on 'Icha Icha Violence' volume four.

With a roll of his eyes and a growl Sasuke stormed out of the workout room, not thinking any more of the subject manor.

_

* * *

_

Sakura huffed as she kept doing her crunches as she listened to her landlord sputtered over his words. After another few minutes she decided that two hundred was enough as she sat up and wiped her brow with her towel. She took a sip of her water before glaring up suspiciously at Iruka.

"Ok. What did you do?" She snapped before taking a sip of her drink. It was unlike the man to stutter, he usually spoke clearly and strictly, just like a teacher. So the fact that he was tripping over his words was making her think he did something wrong, and that something had to do with her.

"Well. Sakura. I have decided that it is time for you to date." He spoke softly. Fiery green eyes snapped towards him, a big smile on the beautiful girl's face.

"Aw. Well thank you Iruka-Sama, but you have no saying in when I date." She chirped sweetly, which meant that her anger was rising and to drop the subject.

The man cleared his throat, beginning to sweat nervously, knowing full well this could be his last day living.

"W-well Sakura. You see. There is this contest, a young man is holding, to find a wife-"

"Finding a wife? Sheesh. What a sleaze ball." Sakura interrupted before taking another drink of her water.

The man gagged at the statement. "W-why would you say that?" He squeaked out, beginning to shiver in fear.

The pink-haired woman snorted. "He's exploiting women for other's and his own entertainment. He's probably some rich pervert who just wants to surround himself with women. And once he picks one the relationship will only last two months, a year at the most. He also makes females, who could normally become friend's turn into bitter rivals over him, though they are mostly fighting for his wealth. And when he eliminates one he is internally actually enjoying seeing them cry for _him_. And I know about this because there is a show in America, that I watched and hated."

The poor landowner looked like he was about to keel over from a heart attack as she stated all of this. He knew very well, he was in very deep trouble. "By the way. I interrupted you when you told me about this. Sorry. Now what about this wife contest thing?"

With a deep breath, Iruka knew he saw his life pass before his eyes. "You will be a contestant in this competition."

The room was dead silent before . . . "Say **_WHAT!_**"

_

* * *

_

Kakashi blinked as he saw his best friend shudder in fear. "Damn. She really is a vixen. It's ok Dolphin-Chan, she isn't here now. Take deep calm breaths." He stated as he eyed the man who looked like he would probably need counseling for the rest of his life.

"She scares me." He whimpered out as he held his jaw which she had punched, he knew he was going to feel that for a while.

The sliver-haired man gave off an 'hmmm' before he placed his thoughts together. "So. She refuses to take part of this, does she? Well this interesting. Now we have to hook her up with Sasuke." He chuckled with a nod of his head, liking the idea.

Iruka blinked as he stopped rubbing his bruising jaw. "Why? I mean I tried my best, and now she refuses. We can't force her, you know." He stated as he thanked the waitress for the drink, which he immedently placed on his jaw.

Kakashi grinned, his one visible eye twinkling with mischief. "And why not? Sasuke doesn't want to get married, hell there was even a time I thought he was _gay_, or _asexual_ since he wanted nothing to do with women. But then I realized something. Sasuke desires women who don't want him."

The brunette blinked as he took a sip of his drink before placing back on his jaw. "Women who don't want him?" He asked.

The other man just grinned. "Like your Sakura, my little Sasuke likes challenges. He's very attracted to things he can't have. If Sakura doesn't want him he will do everything in his power to get her. He is a very selfish and territorial young man. Anything he wants he gets. Yes, he is very spoiled. Believe me once he hones in on her he will believe that she belongs to him."

That was the final straw, with a gag; Iruka spat all of his drink in front of him. Kakashi began to pat him on the back trying to help his friend breathe.

"Belong to him! What? Like a possession? As in he **_owns_** her? No way! Sakura is not going to participate! She will not be treated like some toy!" He snapped to Kakashi who shrugged.

"That's how he was raised. He believes that women can be owned. But that's why that Sakura needs to participate. She can be the one to make a blow to his ego. Sasuke needs a wake-up call, and I think your Cherry Blossom can do it!" He chirped out.

Iruka snorted as he shook his head. "No."

Kakashi pouted. "Aw come on!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"It's-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"Can-"

"No."

By that time both parties were getting slightly fickled with each other. But both were glaring at each other, refusing to back down from the argument.

"Listen-"

"Kakashi. . .When I mean no, I mean no. And you cannot change my mind." Iruka snapped harshly.

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe he changed my mind." The brunette almost sobbed out as he trudged towards the apartment he owned, getting ready to receive hell. He knew very well that by that time what he signed Sakura up for would have reached the ears of the other housemates, and being the over-protective 'brothers' they were, he knew he was going to feel even more pain before he went to bed.

"Stupid Kakashi. I can't believe he talked me into this. Ok just remember. Try to get out that she will be paid. Ok? If you can get that out before your jumped and your throat is slit, you might only lose one limb."

He felt a chill run down his spine as he eyed his home, which gave off an unwelcoming feeling. 'I'm dead.' He thought with a whimper as he slowly forced himself up the stairs and too the front of the complex. When his hand grasped the brass doorknob he had to swallow another sob. 'I'm going to die. And I'm only thirty-two!'

With one more sigh he turned the knob and pushed the door in and walked to his doom.

People could hear the screams and yells for miles away.

_

* * *

_

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she eyed her landowner who was tied up with duck-tape and a gag in his mouth. He was covered with scrapes and bruises and he looked like he was about to wet himself.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji were also glaring down at him. When they found out what Iruka did they were anything but happy. Even Akamaru was trying to nip at his ankles.

Deciding that he had been tortured enough Sakura bent down and took out the dirty sock from his mouth, allowing him to speak for himself. He gagged as he spat out his spit.

"Oh God. . .I know I need to be punished but was stuffing my mouth with Kiba's sock necessary!" He snapped as he continued to choke.

Sakura shrugged before glaring down at him. "We are not happy with this, you know." She snarled as she glared down at him.

The man sighed as he looked down, feeling like a child being scolded by his mother. "I know." He whimpered out.

"How could you sign **_our_** Sakura up for that?" Kiba snapped as he crossed his arms. Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"We don't take things like this so easily." Shino snapped as he glared down at him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! The producer will pay her!" He exclaimed in fear he was about to be attacked again. The occupants blinked as they looked down at him. "What?" Sakura asked as she continued looking down at him.

"The producer will pay you to join! He stated that every round you make you would receive two thousand dollars worth of yen!"

Sakura's green eyes widened. "Every time I move on to the next round I get two thousand dollars? Shit." She breathed out in amazement.

"I could pay rent and then some! All right! I will and when I get back I'm treat' in everyone too a fancy-smansy dinner!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

In an instant Kiba was doing the same thing.

"Whoo boy! We're getting money! Were getting money!" He sang out with Akamaru barking along with him.

Chouji snorted in excitement at the thought of the food.

Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head, "So troublesome."

Shino full-heartedly agreed.

Iruka thanked the Lord realizing he was going to survive and get Sakura in the contest. Now to get started. . . .

(**_Author_**)

BB: Another chapter re-did! Yay! So much better than before.


	3. Ready or Not

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story owns not the Naruto

**Chapter Three: Ready or Not**

A heavy sigh escaped Sakura's mouth as she sat up in her bed holding onto her stuffed rabbit as she bit the inside of her cheek. Wiggling her toes she sighed again before she looked over to her clock whose neon green numbers were flashing in the night 2:09 A.M.

Running a hand threw her short locks Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance. "What the hell am I doing? I'm such a hypocrite. I said I wanted nothing to do with this and yet at the mention of money I go nuts! I'm no better than the rest of those girls. Ugh! This is so stupid!" She screamed as she threw her rabbit across the room.

Once she realized what she did she gasped and jumped out of bed running to her fallen friend. "Sorry, Bunny-Chan." She mumbled as she hugged the animal to her chest before she made her way back to her bed.

Her housemates always made fun of her that she was twenty-two-year-old and she still slept with a stuffed animal. Her reply was always a bitch slap and a roar of, "you are never to old to sleep with a plushi!" (You tell them! Stuffed animals rock!)

"Ok Sakura, here's the deal. You're going to that thing tomorrow but only stay for one elimination thing. You then get the money, treat everyone to the dinner and pay Iruka back. That's the plan! I'll act so bad that that pervert will have to eliminate me! I'll act so bitchy and so . . .non-rich that he will not only have to eliminate me he will want too! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out psychotically as she jumped on her bed throwing her head to the air and her hands on her hips.

"Damn it Pinky! Shut the hell up! Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep!" Kiba barked out followed by a yip from Akamaru.

"Yeah cause we all know you need it!" The sea-foam-green eyed green snapped back threw the walls, before laughing again.

"Why you bitch!"

"Bring it on dog-shit!"

"You little- ."

"Both of you brats shut the hell up! We have a big day ahead of us and I don't want it to be started off with your insolent bickering!"

"Sorry Iruka." Both Sakura and Kiba stated sheepishly before the ended their argument.

Sakura laughed before she flopped back down her head hitting the pillow. A small smirk graced her features as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Ready or not, here I come."

_

* * *

_

Iruka sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a migraine form as he eyed the figures hugging the smallest figure.

Shino had his hand placed on Sakura's head, every once in awhile he gave her a stiff pat on the head.

Kiba was hugging her waist his head on her stomach saying that his little Sakura was off to kick major ass, get on TV. and win lots of money for them. Akamaru was yelping happily as he licked Sakura's ankles.

Shikamaru was leaning on her shoulder mumbling about how troublesome this all was.

Chouji was sucking on a lollypop before he reached into his pocket and pulled out another one handing it to Sakura.

The petal-haired girl squealed before she ripped off the wrapper and jammed the candy in her mouth.

"Oh for the love of - Can you all at least wait for the water works till we get there!" Iruka snapped as he pointed to the car.

All of them looked at the car then back to where the house was before looking at him laughing sheepishly hitting themselves over the head.

"I 'm surrounded by morons."

_

* * *

_

At the estate where the contest would be held at Naruto was about to go into a stress coma, if there is such a thing. He was being left in charge of making sure everything was in order, and he was about to blow a blood vessel.

"What the hell are you doing? The snacks go in the kitchen! NOW! You! No, the sandwich behind you. Yes you! Where the hell is that director! The director you moron! What do you mean you don't know? Go find her! You! Where the hell is the champagne? Not the chandelier! The champagne! Not the campaign! The drink you idiot!"

A loud laugh broke his train of orders. The blonde turned around and glared at the laughing silver-haired man. "What the hell is so funny Kakashi? I'm very busy right now. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING? The Uchiha fans go in the dinning room! That's where the ceremony will be!" He roared to a man who was carrying a pillow that had fifteen red and white fans on them, the Uchiha symbol.

Fifteen girls would be receiving the fans meaning they would be moving on to the next level.

The older man just laughed out loud again before he took out his perverted reading. "I just don't want you to die from an over load of stress. Nothing wrong with that, I presume?"

Naruto growled at him, his ocean blue eyes narrowing signaling that it was wrong and he was not in the mood to deal with jokes.

The silver-haired man just held up his hands in mock surrender with a grin on his face. "I'm going, I'm going!" He chirped before he all but skipped off, 'accidentally' running into someone who was carrying food trays spilling it all over the ground.

"AUGH! Kakashi you jerk-ass! You pick that up and make some more!. . .WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL STANDING THERE! GET GOING! And where the hell is that bastard? SASUKE! It's going to start soon! Get down here!"

He was once again interrupted when an amused chuckle came from behind him. "What is it with everyone and laughing at me today! What the hell do you want!" He roared as he spun around only to come face to face with silver white eyes.

"Well, white eyes Hyuuga. What the hell are you doing here? Can't ya see I'm busy?" The blonde snapped to the smirking taller man who shrugged.

"Just checking to make sure everything is running smoothly."

Naruto glared back at him and snorted as he glared at a passer by. "What the hell are you doing! The cameras go in the entrance hallway! And where is those horse-drawn carriages the girls will be coming in are! ANSWER ME!"

Another laugh escaped the handsome man's throat as he watched the blonde make himself have a heart attack. "Someone is sure PMSing today." A growl escaped the hyper young man's lips as he turned and gave him a crazy glare, signaling he was about to snap.

"Can-it white-eyes! Just because your damn cousin is participating doesn't mean you can strut around here like you own the place!"

The moon colored eyes narrowed in anger, making the blonde take a step back in a bit of fear. He knew Neji was a powerful man and held the influence to probably get him killed.

"Do not insult my cousin Umuzaki." He ordered as Naruto gulped before he turned his attention back to the running people who were trying to get organized.

"Hey! Those flower arrangements don't go there! They go there! Yeah! There! Not there! No you idiot! **(CRASH) **AUGH!"

Neji smirked as he watched the man begin to chase the assistance who just broke a vase. Then with a shake of his head he began towards his car getting ready to pick up his younger cousin and bring her to the show.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand threw his messy raven hair. He really was regretting that he agreed to this, at least publicity it on television. "Well, its not like I can back down from it now." He thought out loud with a small chuckle.

"This might actually be interesting. Seeing as these airheads will be fighting over me will be quite a sight to see indeed." He was cut off from his thoughts when a knock came from his door.

"Uchiha-San, five minutes. We want some commentary from you please." A female voice, which Sasuke recognized as the assistant director and Kakashi's wife, called. "Hn. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you, Uchiha-San!" She called before she ran off.

A smirk crossed his features. "Ready or not here I come."

_

* * *

_

"I CHANGED MY MIND!" Sakura screamed as she held onto the car door handle as her housemates pulled on her legs. "I said I changed my mind now let me go!"

Kiba grunted as he pulled the screaming female, "Pinky. You. Are. Going. To. Get. Us. That. Damn. Money. Now. Let. Go!" He ordered with each pull.

"No!" She screamed as she kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Damn it!" He yelped as he tried to pry her hands from the door. Haruno Sakura might be small, but she was very strong.

"No!" She continued to scream over and over.

Iruka sighed as he gripped the woman's foot pulling, wincing when she began to kick. "Sakura. Ow! I know, ow! That you're feeling ow! Nervous OW! But please OW! Stop kicking OW! ME! FRECK'IN HELL OW!" He screamed out in pain as she kicked his jaw.

"HA! In your face! Now let me go! I want to go home! I changed my mind! I changed my mind!" She squealed as her foot sideswiped Chouji.

_

* * *

_

Kunai TenTen was in a fit of excitement as she exited her limo looking at the large mansion in front of her. Quickly fixing her Chinese style dress and making sure that her brown hair was nicely kept in their two buns she began her way to the gate only to stop when she heard a scream.

A grungy and small looking car was parked with five men pulling on a small female, whom she presumed was about her age, maybe younger. The girl was cursing her head off and swinging her legs around madly.

"Is she a participant?" The Chinese girl wondered aloud as she regarded the girl's attire. A pair of kaki shorts, white sandals, and a light yellow summer shirt was all that she wore.

TenTen wasn't even sure that she was wearing make-up. Blinking she began to walk over seeing if she really was a participant or if she was being kidnapped by deranged freaks.

Shino gasped in pain and fell over as Sakura kicked right between the legs hard. She was known for having nice legs from horny men on the street but they didn't know the extent of it.

Her kicks were some of the strongest there were, and poor Shino was just kicked in a real . . . sensitive area.

"Oh hell." He breathed out as he crumbled to the floor.

The brunette inwardly winced at the sight. The poor guy looked like he was about to cry!

"Sakura! That is more than enough! You are too troublesome!" Shikamaru snapped as he reached down to pry her hands from the door. Glaring at him she did something the Nara didn't expect.

She bit him.

"AUGH! Sakura! You bit my hand! Ow! Shit! Oh my god I'm bleeding! You broke the skin!" He cried out as he fell on his butt in pain and in amazement.

She actually bit him! Sure she was immature but had she been reduced to sink so low as to biting? What was the world coming too?

Clearing her throat TenTen took one more tentative step to the group. "Excuse me?" She began taking in the scene.

One boy was hunched over gasping for air, obviously had been kicked in the stomach, a small white dog at his side checking him.

Another boy was sitting on the ground sucking on his bleeding hand muttering about how troublesome this mess was.

The man wearing the sunglasses was curled up in an almost fetal position in pain.

The oldest man with the scar on his nose held a bruised jaw, the fattest one held a nasty bump on the side of his face.

"Damn. She's really wiped you hasn't she?" She asked as she threw her hip to one side placing a hand on her hip watching all of them look at her blinking.

The girl was _amazing_ looking. She had short cropped light bubble gum pink hair, big sea-foam-green eyes, a cute button nose, full cherry lips, flawless skin, and while she was about as small as a thirteen year-old she held a curvy body. The girl blinked before she broke out into a grin, showing her straight white teeth.

She then side-kicked the two in the gut landing on her feet and walking over to her. "Hi! What's you name?" She chirped, showing to TenTen she either had major mood swings or was PMSing.

"Kunai TenTen. You?" She asked politely to the underdressed female.

Sakura grinned up at her. "Haruno Sakura at your service! Those are my best friends and housemates! Guys, say hello. . .NOW!"

Each one of them lifted a shaky hand up in a 'Hi' motion then quickly placed them back down.

The brunette shook her head with a laugh. "I see. Well are you participating in this event, Haruno-San?"

The pink-haired girl laughed as she waved her off. "Sakura, and yeah. Unfortunately I am." She hissed as she threw a side-ways glare to the oldest man who shuddered.

Now that took the slightly older girl off guard. "Huh?"

Sakura looked up at her and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've never wanted to be in this . . .**_zoo_**!" She cried out throwing her hands up in the air in fury.

"We are being show cased to the world, fighting over some guy we've never met, mostly for his money, and then losing our dignity when he dumps us!"

TenTen blinked completely taken off guard before a thoughtful expression appeared on her face. "I've . . .I've never really thought of that." She admitted truthfully as she looked down at the smaller female.

The petal-haired girl snorted clenching her teeth together. "Not too surprised. Most of the time females are just looking for away for getting on TV or finding a new and different way to fall in love."

TenTen nodded flushing a bit. It wasn't like she was trying to get his money, she was quite wealthy herself. And being on TV wasn't a big deal to her. But she was just not having luck with guys.

None of them seemed perfect to her, and some of them were scared off since the company that her family owned was a weapon factory that made everything from kunai's to machine guns.

And she knew how to use them all.

"Well no use backing down now." She spoke out loud startling Sakura. The woman blinked before sighing with a smile. "True. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay." When Sakura saw her new friend's confused look she gave her a mischievous wink.

"I seriously doubt that Uchiha-_Sama_ would want a low-class psycho like me as a wife." She purred out before she made a face, making one believe she was indeed mental.

TenTen burst out laughing before she linked arms with her. "I think this could be a start of a beautiful friendship!"

Sakura returned her grin with one of her own. She then looked over to where her friends were still in pain. "I changed my mind again! I'll be going! See you later!" She chirped out before both of them skipped their way to the gate, showing the guard who they were and then being lead to where all the contestants would be placed before they were introduced.

_

* * *

_

Both Sakura and TenTen were in awe at the stables. Beautiful stallions were being hooked up to carriages and about eighteen other girls were there, signaling they were the last to arrive.

TenTen cringed slightly at the sight of all of them. They all were breathtaking in their own way and they too were dressed formally.

She looked over at Sakura who didn't seem fazed at all, in fact she seemed quite smug when the girls stopped chatting and looked over at her giving her haughty smirks before they began whispering to one another, pointing and laughing at her.

A blonde then walked over to them, her hips swaying in a seductive manor.

TenTen thought Sakura was beautiful, this girl was stunning!

Her silky blond hair was placed in a braid that reached her buttocks, which even TenTen had to admit was perfect.

Her curves were perfect and her boobs were quite noticeable. Her pale sky blue eyes were outlined with mascara and light blue eye shadow. Her full lips were covered in a light red lipstick, her porcelain white skin was flawless, and her nails were trimmed perfectly with a light coral blue polish on them.

TenTen's brown eyes looked down to Sakura's hand. Hers were smaller than most, because of her small stature, and her nails were chipped, cracked, and broken, some down to the skin.

She then took notice of her face.

Beautiful as it was, it was not like this other woman's. Sakura held more of a baby-face, innocent, natural type of beautiful tone on her face. This other girl was a sexy, gorgeous, porcelain doll beautiful type of face.

Looking closer, TenTen noticed that Sakura was somewhat flat chested and was pretty skinny. The girl in front of her could make swim suit models green with jealousy.

While Sakura was tiny and small this girl was a perfect height, slightly shorter than TenTen, who was taller than most girls. 'We've got competition.'

"Excuse me? Can I help _you_?" The girl snapped as she looked down at Sakura with distaste.

Green eyes met blue.

Sakura looked up at her and shrugged. "Nah. I can find my way around here pretty easily. However, I hear we are going to ride horse up to the house, are we going in alphabetical order or what?" She asked, completely serious.

The blonde was taken aback before she glared at the shorter woman. "Its whoever the producers want to go first, **_pinky_**."

Sakura blinked at her before breaking out into a grin. "Now how did you know my nickname? All my friends call me that! Wow! I don't even know your name and you already my friend!" She sang out as she tackled the girl in a hug, smirking to herself.

The woman screeched as she swatted the girl away. "Don't touch me you filth! Do you know who I am?" She snapped to Sakura who blinked innocently up at her, sticking her tongue out and cocking her head to the side, making her appear ignorant.

"_I'm_ Yamanaka Ino, sound familiar?" She pointed out as her hand rested on her chest, speaking out haughtily, smirking down at her waiting for the girl to gasp out and begin apologizing.

"Nope." She deadpanned.

Ino and the rest of the females looked taken aback as they eyed the female who was still playing dumb for the entire thing, though she really couldn't remember the woman's name.

"I'll have you know that _I_ am Japan's top model and soon to be Uchiha Sasuke's wife."

Sakura blinked as she scratched her nose. "You are? Then why are we all here? If you are already his fiancée, why the contest? Oh! Is he having a public affair!" She cried out making all the females fall over twitching.

Inside Sakura was having a field day, playing the airhead was fun but annoying the blonde was much better.

TenTen laughed nervously under her breath as she placed a hand on top of the girl's head. "Um. Yamanaka-San, was it? Forgive me if I come of sound rude, but why do you think you will be the one Uchiha-San chooses?" She snapped, trying to control her temperament.

The blonde threw her hair over her shoulder glaring at the brunette before smirking. "Isn't it obvious? I mean compared to _you_, it should be _more_ than obvious." She cooed out, laughing to herself.

'Oh. She did not just insult my friend. Nuh-huh. Well bitch, you want a fight? Then I'll give you one.'

"Obvious? I don't get it." Sakura spoke out as she blinked, finding it hard to keep a straight face. The blonde was fuming now, knowing that she was being made fun of.

"Really! What's obvious about it! I think TenTen will be chosen for Sasuke's wife so why is it obvious that you will be picked when its obvious she will be picked?"

Another screech erupted from her mouth before she stomped off, Sakura snickering after her.

TenTen looked down at her with another shake of her head. "I don't think you need to act, you are pretty mental." She commented which made Sakura laugh.

"Yeah, and I love it."

_

* * *

_

A blonde woman smirked as she watched the scene unfold. The two people next to her watched as her lipstick covered mouth pulled upward. She then pointed straight towards the pink-haired female.

"Her."

The black-haired woman next to her began flipping threw the notebook she had until she came across a picture of the pink haired female.

"Haruno Sakura. Age: Twenty-two. Birthday: March 28, 1983. Parents: Haruno Hikaru (mother, deceased) Haruno Takato (father, deceased). Living: Inuzuka Kiba (housemate), Nara Shikamaru (housemate), Aburame Shino (housemate), Akimichi Chouji (housemate) and Umino Iruka (housemate, landlord). Hair: Pink. Eyes: Green. Height: 5'0 - -"

"Yes. Yes." The woman waved off as she watched the girl laugh out loud at something the brunette said. "Concentrate on her."

The man next to her holding the camera looked at her. "Sure Tsunade-Sama! But why her? Is it her spunky youthful ways!" He cried out as he posed making the women next to him sigh.

"You could say that. Definitely. Her attitude, personality, and attire is great! She wishes to have nothing to do with this, so this should definitely be interesting. I want her to go on the best dates, locations and all that. I want to see what happens when someone who wants nothing to do with this paired up in a romantic atmosphere. Shizune!"

The woman beside her stiffened, feeling a chill go down her spine. "Y-yes, Tsunade-Sama?"

And evil and twisted grin appeared on her face. "I smell matchmaking!"

(**_Author_**)

BB: Yay! I re-did this as well! Much better! Yep!


	4. I Accept Your Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I own basically nothing. Not Naruto. Not the plot of the 'Bachelor' (Thank-God). Some Ocs that appear but they aren't important now are they?. . . .I feel so insignificant.

**Thanks:** Dear Lord thank-you! I looked everywhere to find Iruka's last name and I just couldn't find it for some reason. I was so desperate I early went into a yaoi site to find his name! Anyway. Thank you all for your help!

**Warning:** Ino is. . .well. . .the bad girl. Sorry. She's ok, but for now I can only see her as the bad person. So if you like her just have hope that it will turn out all right for her. And no Neji/TenTen. I _despise _the couple, so sorry.

Also Hinata grows a small crush on Sakura. No yuri in here (though it is my favorite yuri couple) but Sakura is one of her first friends so an idol crush comes into play. (think about how girls can look up to pop-stars)

**Chapter Four: I Accept Your Challenge**

Sakura smirked to herself as the females glared and huffed at her. The brunette next to her chuckled under her breath. "You know how to make friends."

Looking up to TenTen, Sakura laughed as she scratched the tip of her nose. "Yeah. What can I say? It's a gift."

Twitching, TenTen slapped her hand over her eyes groaning. "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

Sticking her tongue out, the petal haired girl took another gander around at the stalls. Her green eyes lit up when a brown horse came into her view. Not bothering to be sneaky or saying a farewell to her friend Sakura began her way over to the horse.

"Sakura-Chan?" The Kunai girl asked as she watched the small girl skip off to a plain looking horse. Deciding that wherever she goes some sort of mischief follows her, TenTen went after her, not wanting to miss the chance of being entertained.

Reaching the horse, Sakura wasted no time in stroking the large animal's nose. She squealed to herself as the whiskers and the velvet feeling brushed against her palm.

The horse grunted as he nodded his head rapidly, showing that he was in a playful mood and liked the attention. Opening his mouth he began nibbling and slobbering over her small hand.

Laughing at the antics of the creature, Sakura began to stroke the beast's mane. "Sakura-Chan?" TenTen asked again as she appeared behind her watching as the woman nuzzle the animal with coos and baby talk.

"Whose a pretty-wetty-little-horsey? You are! Yes you are! Aw! Whose a good-boy? Whose good boy?"

The taller brunette sweat-dropped as she shook her head. 'Bizarre female.'

"U-um. Ex-excuse me?" A soft and timid voice sputtered behind them.

Looking over a young woman with short messy dark purple hair, large white eyes, and a pale complexion flushed as she found herself the center of attention of the two.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow at the trembling woman.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I wan-wanted to introduce myself." She muttered as her eyes became down cast as her fingers suddenly came very interesting.

Blinking before grinning Sakura hoped over to her, enveloping the girl in a bone-crushing hug. "Hi-de-ho Hinata-Chan! I'm Haruno Sakura!"

TenTen grumbled under breath before she reached over and pried the woman's arms off the other female. "Sorry Hyuuga-San. Sakura-Chan can be a bit straightforward and. . . Unpredictable."

Hinata smiled softly. "Th-that's ok. I ju-just wanted to introduce myself. It's the polite thing to do." She whispered making Sakura frown.

"Come on girlfriend! Be loud! Be heard! Be all that you can be!" She exclaimed as she saluted to no one in particular.

TenTen twitched again as Hinata covered her mouth as she stifled a small giggle.

"Your quite funny Haruno-San."

Snorting at the proper name Sakura gave the girl a mocking glare. "Sakura." Taken aback Hinata began to stutter, "Bu-but Haruno-San that- -"

Pointing to herself Sakura grinned. "Sakura. I want my friends to call me by my name. Besides. I'm not from some well or high-classed family. So I don't need you respect, at least not that kind."

Staggering a bit from the girl's attitude, Hinata was in an almost awe at the girls attitude. "Aa. . .o-ok. Sa-Sakura-Chan." The suffix must be almost foreign to the woman as she flushed when it came out of her lips.

Sakura grinned as she gave her friend the victory sign. "Another friend for me! Victory!"

* * *

Tsunade cackled to herself as she watched the female continue acting like a child, doing what she wanted when she wanted.

"She's perfect. Remember what I said Gai. I want her to make it to the finale. She is the one meant for our Uchiha Sasuke. Nothing, absolutely nothing is to be tampered with what she says or does. I want to see what Japan thinks of the twist of adding a woman who wants nothing to do with this game."

Nodding to her, the bowl cut-haired man grinned as he posed throwing a thumbs-up sign to the blonde who snorted. "Of course Tsunade-Sama! I shall capture her every youthful moment on this camera! And I will not change anything! You have my word as a cameraman!"

Sighing at his antics, Shizune brought out her notebook and allowed her eyes to scan over it. "Alright, Tsunade-Sama. Now is the time to go down and explain everything to the girls and get them on their way to the estate."

Nodding, the amber-eyed woman dusted herself off and straightened her outfit. "Let us be off."

* * *

Sasuke sighed to himself as he glared out the window, waiting to see the first carriage to come into sight to signal that his grand appearance was about to come up.

Taking a look over at Naruto, who was slumped against the chair exhausted, he chuckled as he picked up a paper clip lying conveniently on his desk before, with great accuracy and strength threw it at his forehead.

Yelping, the blonde fell off his chair with a loud thud. "Ow."

"Glad your awake dobe. The ceremony is going to begin shortly, shouldn't you be down there? Making sure everything is going smoothly?" He teased making the blonde shoot up snarling.

"Bastard! That was uncalled for!"

Shrugging, showing that he didn't care, Sasuke threw a smirk over to him. "I really don't care. Now get down there and make sure that everything is going smoothly."

Yelling in aggravation, Naruto went out the door, slamming it behind him. "YOU'LL GET YOURS!" The dark haired man heard his friend roar. His smirk grew as he leaned against the wall staring at the TV. screen in his room that will be showing live the girls coming up and talking.

"Almost time."

* * *

"Alright ladies! It is almost time!" Tsunade called out, startling some of them from her mysterious appearance.

"Who are you?" The blonde, known as Ino, snapped as she eyed the woman, in almost envy.

"Look at those knockers!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, pointing to the over-sized chest of the woman's.

Rolling her eyes at the girl immature ways Tsunade continued. "Yes they are lovely aren't they? Anyway. I'm Hokage Tsunade, the director of this show."

She then pointed next to her to a dark haired woman. "This is my assistant and producer, Hatake Shizune, wife of Uchiha Sasuke's care-taker." Then she pointed to her left where the bowl cut man wearing all green was holding a camera on top of his broad shoulders.

"This is Maito Gai, our main cameraman. Now we are getting started. When I call out each of your names you will line up here and we will place you on a carriage to take you to the estate."

The girls squealed out in excitement as they began gossiping to one another.

Waving off their pointless jabbering, Tsunade continued.

"All of you shut the hell up. As each of you enter your carriage you will be accompanied by a cameraman who will ask you some questions and you answer. Now, Sound Tayuya, your up." A girl with pink-red hair smirked as she gave the entire girl's a smug grin, saying 'I'm first. In your faces dipshits.'

Once she was on her carriage a man with a camera hoped on with her and began filming as she started about herself.

Snorting under her breath, Tsunade continued as she read the next name. "Minimori Kin." A girl with long black hair and black eyes came up with an almost sinister grin on her face.

Sakura moved behind TenTen whimpering, "She scary. Like a vampire." She said as she hugged the girl, using her as a shield in case the psycho-vampire like woman wanted to feast on her flesh.

Sighing as she shook her head TenTen gave Sakura a questioning glare. "A few moments ago you were a psycho-maniac that wasn't afraid of anything. Now your cowering behind me, what the hell is up with that?"

Throwing a whimpering look up at her, TenTen melted. "That's not fair. You get the cute puppy face."

Sakura threw a proud grin. "This is how I get my housemates wrapped around my finger. I place them under my cute spell and now you I have you! Muhawhawhaha!" She cackled like a witch making TenTen pout.

"Damn you."

Hinata giggled slightly as she flushed at the sight of Sakura's happy face. She was really pretty and outgoing. The Hyuuga woman could only wish that she was like her.

"Kunai TenTen."

Giving her friends a quirky smile the brunette made her way over to the awaiting carriage and cameraman, an almost mini version of the main cameraman. Grimacing at the sight she sat in front of him and gave him and the camera a smile.

"Hello."

Flashing a blinding smile the man gave a thumbs-up sign to the woman. "Hello TenTen-San! I'm Rock Lee! Now let's use the power of youth and get going!"

Sweat-dropping at his personality, the Kunai girl held on to her seat as the horses began moving.

'Help me!' She sobbed in her mind.

After about fifteen to twenty more minutes of waiting Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were the remaining females. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Squeaking the girl began to tremble as she slowly made her way to the carriage. She nearly tripped as Sakura pounced on her, enveloping her in a hug. "Good luck Hinata-Chan! I'll see you at the home!"

Flushing at the contact of the hug, Hinata slowly nodded as she gave the petal-haired girl a small smile. "Y-you to-o Har-Haruno-San." She sputtered out, making Sakura shake her head. "Sakura!"

Nodding she quickly went to the carriage, before riding off.

"Hmph. She _does_ need luck. She's twenty something years old and stills sputters like a nerd." Spinning on her heels, Sakura glared at the blonde. "Hinata-Chan is a kind woman, unlike you**_ pig_**."

The blonde woman gasped at the insult before her eyes became like that of demons as she snarled. For a brief moment, Sakura felt a bit scared. "How dare you. Pig? I'm anything but, forehead-bitch."

Glaring at her, Sakura clenched her hands into fist, making some bones crack. "My forehead is not big, Porker."

The blonde stormed up to her and slapped Sakura straight in the face.

Gasping in pain, Sakura glared up at her before she punched the girl hard in the stomach. Gagging, Ino took a step back in pain as some tears gathered in her eyes as her stomach continued to throb.

"**_ENOUGH!_** You two stop this instant! Blondie! Your up." Nodding, Ino dragged her feet over, still gasping in pain.

Quickly wiping some tears of pain from her eyes. After composing herself and getting in the carriage a fake, but still dazzling, smile appeared on her face as the camera turned on.

Sighing, Sakura rubbed her cheek where she had been slapped.

"Haruno Sakura, your up." Making her way to the carriage she sat slumped down on the fluffy seat.

Groaning she touched her cheek before shrugging. Once her cameraman came in she looked up and squeaked.

Staring at her was the producer, the director, and the main cameraman. "Uh. . .?"

Waving her off, Tsunade smirked. "I needed a ride back to the mansion. So don't mind me! Just talk."

The light on the camera turned on, signaling that it was time to talk.

"Er. . .About what?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed in a bored fashion as each girl came on talking about him and themselves in modest ways. Only two of them so far caught his interest slightly.

Kunai TenTen and Hyuuga Hinata, other then them so far he thought the girls were brainless idiots.

That Yamanaka girl was beautiful but was anything but his type. She was too full of herself and was sure that she was getting the position of his wife.

He turned around getting ready to go on down, not being able to take much more of the girls talking when a voice chirped up.

"Er. . .What about?"

Sounding anything but composed her turned around in wonder at what woman would be like that. His eyes then came a cross a beauty that didn't seem of this world. It almost appeared that the Earth itself had produced her, basing her upon the most beautiful flower there was.

Big sea-foam-green eyes sparkling with all sorts of pure and innocent emotion, short pink hair that appeared silky, a large and very pretty smile, and a small, be it somewhat underdeveloped, body.

"Talk about yourself. Why you came here, you know things like that." The voice, he recognized as the director stated.

Blinking at the camera she looked thoughtful for a moment before she broke out into a grin.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I live in an apartment complex ran by a good friend of mine, also living with all my friends. Hey guys! Look who's on TV!" She laughed as she waved at the camera.

"I'm twenty-two, and yes these are my natural colors. Um . . .Well. I actually don't want to be here!" She sang out making Sasuke blink as he leaned over to listen closely.

'She doesn't want to be here?'

"Why don't you?" Tsunade asked, and the younger Uchiha leaned closer wanting to know what was going on in this woman's head.

Smiling, breathtakingly Sasuke might add, she said, "This isn't me. I don't want to be fancy or rich. I like a more simple life, though I would like to become a doctor one day." She began before she went silent as she gathered her thoughts.

Once they were composed she leaned on her knees, her innocent eyes gleaming. "I'm really here on a challenge and not caring if I loose. As you can see by my appearance she said as she leaned back allowing the camera to look at her attire.

"I'm not really into looks or any of that crap."

She stopped and looked at the camera. "I can say crap on public television right?" She looked to the side and must have seen the director nod before she grinned at continued. "I'm also not really into this whole fight for him and his money game either."

Tsunade gave off an "hmmm" as her hand rested on her chin. "So what would you say to Uchiha Sasuke if he were watching?"

Taken aback from the question, Sakura looked down, very thoughtful before her head shot up, her eyes glinting with mischief and her face with a playful smirk. "Ready or not, here I come."

Sasuke turned off his TV smirking as he remembered the beautiful young woman come straight out challenging him to try not to kick her out.

"Our right my little one." He purred, knowing he just found a perfect candidate for his wife and the bearer of his heirs. "I accept your challenge."

* * *

Upon entering the grand home, Sakura smiled happily at the main hall. "Wow." She breathed out as she twirled around allowing herself to see all there was to see.

"This place is beautiful." She cooed out as she clasped her hands together, her eyes forming into hearts. "I've never been in a mansion before!"

Tsunade smirked as she saw the girl spin around happily as she looked at everything in sight.

"Come on. We need to get to the living room. The ceremony is about to start."

Nodding, Sakura followed the director into the large living room where all the girls and cameramen were. Most were sitting properly on chairs, couches, and love seats sipping on champagne out of crystal glass champagne glasses.

Looking very etiquette as well.

Taking a look around Sakura placed her hands on her hips, looking out of a head of brown with two buns and a head of purple.

"Hinata-Chan! TenTen-Chan! Where are you?" She whined out loudly as she went inside.

"Over her Sakura." TenTen sighed out as she waved the girl over. In only about an hour long time period of knowing her, the weapon-master already was use to her and was able to keep a handle on her.

She was like a child that wanted something and you couldn't help but give it too her.

"Spoiled rotten little witch." The brunette muttered under her breath earning a giggle from the other female.

Grinning, Sakura skipped over to her friends. Squeezing between them on the love seat she gave them both a grin. "How was your ride over here?"

Hinata flushed as she played with her fingers. "I-it was alright Haru- -Sakura-Chan. Kurenai-San was very nice." She said as she pointed to a woman with long wavy brown hair, red eyes, with a white blouse, and red mini skirt was at flirting with the man that was the same cameraman who videotaped Ino, he had a beard and had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"What about you TenTen-Chan?" The girl actually flushed as she too looked down at her hands that were fiddling with her dress.

"We-well. Le-lee-San was very nice. A-a true gentlemen." Sakura blinked at her before a cheesy grin appeared on her face. "Ohohoho! A _gentleman_? Aw . . .Does our favorite brunette have a little crush?"

Flushing, TenTen punched Sakura playfully in the shoulder. "Not funny." She stopped when she saw her cheek beginning to bruise. "What happened?"

Touching her cheek and wincing slightly she threw a snarl to the blonde who was talking to another girl, every so often she would rub her stomach where Sakura punched her.

"The blonde pig." She said as she pointed to said girl.

"She slapped you?" Hinata gasped out as she gently touched the girl's cheek, only to squeak and flush when she realized what she did. "So-sorry."

Smiling at the white-eyed girl Sakura shrugged as she gave the pale girl a fond pat on the head. "Aw! You're so sweet! No need to apologize!"

Smiling Hinata nodded at her bright face.

Tsunade, up at the front cleared her throat. When the girls didn't stop talking she coughed. A growl came out of her throat when they continued to ignore her.

'No one ignores me and LIVES!'

"Will you **_DAMN BITCHES PAY ATTENTION_!**" She roared making the room fill with squeaks before silence.

Nodding at the silence she continued. "Now that I have your attention, we're now beginning. Ladies please welcome the prize in this competition, Uchiha Sasuke."

A soft wave of squeals went threw the crowd as the looked to the door. Jumping up, Sakura hopped, trying to see over the girl's heads to see what was so great about the guy.

The girl's had to stop themselves from drooling when he appeared, his messy black hair fell onto his face, his dark and cold onyx eyes almost hypnotizing the females. The seductive smirk on his face made the girls want to scream, "Take me! I'm yours!" He was tall, and had a stunning fighter's built.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Estate. I hope you all feel welcomed." He spoke out, sounding like a purr and a growl. One girl fell over in a dead faint from loss of blood coming from her nose.

Back behind the girl's, Sakura stopped bouncing for a moment as her ears filled with the voice.

A shudder went up her spine at the absolute pleasure of the sound. 'Damn! If he sounds that good I definitely need to see what he looks like!'

She then continued her bouncing, much to TenTen and Hinata's amusement, trying to see the good-looking guy.

"Why the hell was I born into a family where the women are always short?" She sobbed out as she continued.

TenTen shrugged as she looked at the man, feeling a small flush on her face. He was extremely good-looking, but for some reason the cameraman, Rock Lee stayed in her mind. He was nowhere near as good-looking as Uchiha Sasuke, but something about him made TenTen blush and make her heart pound.

Hinata wasn't even looking at Sasuke. She was to busy gaping at the blonde hair blue eyed man next to him, oblivious to his surroundings. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she continued to look at him.

"Wow." She breathed out as she felt herself gasping for air as her heart continued to pound. Sakura stopped bouncing and looked at her. "What?"

With trembling hands, Hinata continued to stare at the blonde. "He's perfect."

Sakura blinked before grinning. "TenTen-Chan! Hinata-Chan is experiencing love at first sight! Is it Sasuke? Is he the one for you?" When she shook her head, Sakura frowned in confusion. "Who?"

Licking her lips the Hyuuga heiress shook her head. "I don't know. He's right next to Uchiha-San."

TenTen looked over, away from the cameraman that was on her mind and took a glance at the blonde. "Hmm? He's not that bad."

Feeling left out, Sakura pushed down the girls in front of her and used them as a stool to see what was going on. Her eyes took in a blonde with blue eyes and his cheeks had whisker like scars or tattoos.

She nodded her head with a thoughtful expression. "He's good for you Hinata!" She chirped out, earning the attention of everyone in the room. Her green eyes then came across Sasuke.

Amazed by his appearance she stared openly at him openly before grinning, pushing the thought of his seductive being out of her mind before she waved.

"So that's Sasuke, huh? Wow he is good looking!" She deadpanned, making everyone in the room blink at her behavior.

"What?" She asked innocently making the room sweat-drop.

* * *

Back at the home, Kiba jumped up throwing his fist in the air. "Sakura's made it!. . .What does she mean that bastard is good-looking? He's not! Sakura don't fall into his deadly web of seduction and lies!"

Chouji placed a chip in his mouth, not very happy that she was coming right out and saying that she thought he was good-looking.

"This is going to be very troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sighed and Iruka couldn't of agreed more.

"I think I made a mistake taking her there. That house is not going to survive three days with her that happy."

(**_Author_**)

BB: Finally! All the chapters have been re-done and are much better than they had been! SQUEE!


	5. This isn't Good

**Disclaimer: **Nah, don't own.

Note: Those who are reading the update re-read the first four chapters. I re-did them! Now they are much better than before.

**Chapter Five: This isn't Good**

Sakura blinked as everyone in the room looked at her, almost as if they couldn't decide if she was indeed human or an alien of some sort.

Not one to let an embarrassing situation get to her, Sakura just grinned at them waving, hoping to show them that she was indeed a living breathing human.

Smirking to herself, Tsuande threw a look over at Sasuke who was also smirking, finding himself liking the girl very much.

Sasuke's eyes clouded with want at the look of the girl. She was better than he had expected. He saw the glints in her eyes, how she was just playing with everyone, including himself, hoping to be kicked off the show early.

'Sorry my little one.' He thought with a smirk, 'But I am not letting you go.'

"Baka." Ino hissed under her breath, obviously very angry about to punch to the stomach. "Who does she think she is?" She snarled to the woman next to her who huffed and nodded as well, not wanting to upset the beautiful, and deadly, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura was having a field day, many of the young women were glaring at her with absolute distaste, and others were giggling amongst themselves stating that she was ignorant.

However, her green eyes absorbed the smirking figure of Sasuke. He seemed more amused than disgusted or annoyed with her. 'What is wrong with him? Hello! I'm _mental _here!'

A small frown went on her face showing her confusion.

Seeing her confused face Sasuke's smug look grew. 'It seems she's a bit upset that I'm not just kicking her out right now. Heh. Poor little thing.' He cooed out in a teasing manor in his thoughts.

He knew that he was going to enjoy playing with her.

* * *

Shino was holding Kiba back and Shikamaru so as he wouldn't run out the door to the manor in the panic state that he was in.

"NO! OUR LITTLE SAKURA-CHAN! WE MUST PROTECT HER!" He cried out, his brotherly instincts coming into play.

Shikamaru groaned as his grip on the male tightened, "Kiba." He sighed out, "You are too troublesome."

"BITE ME NARA!" He roared back making the other brunette sigh in almost agony.

"This is my life." He muttered as he gripped the panicked Inuzuka from going to the Uchiha manor and biting the male's head off or worse . . . .

Going up to the TV and destroying it in his fury.

Shino remained stiff as he tried to calm his best friend down. "Kiba." He began, her voice eerily calm. "You know our Sakura can take care of herself. And I promise if Uchiha makes any move on her we _all_ we go to the home and slaughter him."

Iruka sighed at the promise the dark haired male made. "Guys. Sakura will be fine. She knows martial arts and she is completely insane. How can she not be fine?"

* * *

"I am so not fine." Sakura muttered as she huddled between Hinata and TenTen.

Raising an eyebrow the brunette looked down at the girl, "What do you mean?"

Snorting under her breath, Sakura continued hiding between her new friends, trying to block the Uchiha's smoldering gaze that was directed at her.

"That." He hissed as she pointed to the male who was conversing with Tayuya, though every once in a while his dark eyes would stray over to her, and practically look at her as if she was naked.

Hinata frowned as she saw the male take lustful looks her friend. "Just ignore him Sakura-Chan." She stated, trying to calm her new friend down.

Sakura just heaved a tired sigh. "I would but I can _feel_ him looking at me. And its very hard to ignore," The Haruno woman paused as she felt the dark and searing gaze go down the side of her, from her face to her knees.

Growling at the fact that he could still see her, she quickly pulled her legs to her chest, using TenTen as a shield.

"Ugh!" She moaned lowly, making the brunette heave a tired sigh. "Why won't he leave me alone? Aren't I mental enough for him to leave me alone?"

With another sigh TenTen looked over at Lee who would catch her staring and throw her a thumbs up sign with a flash of teeth.

Waving nervously back at him, the weapons master felt her cheeks glow brighter than a red light on Christmas.

Seeing her dilemma a twisted cat-like smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Ooooh! I was riiiiiiight! You doooooo have a cruuuuush!" She sang out making the brunette twitch in misery.

"I do not." She snarled to the flower girl who gave her a mocking look. Shrugging Sakura leaned back, her anger and the uncomfortable feeling gone for the time being.

"Yeah your right," She began making the Kunai girl look at her in utter suspicion. She had only known the girl for a few hours but she knew that she wouldn't give up on anything.

"Wha-?" The brown-haired woman began earning another shrug from the younger woman.

"Why would you? I mean look at him." She hissed, sounding disgusted. TenTen's back went stiff and very slowly a dark aura came out of her.

"Bowl hair? Caterpillar eyebrows? Beady eyes? Tight green shirt? Who would?" She continued to jab, making TenTen grit her teeth in fury.

"I think you should just stick with the hot ones like Sasuke." Sakura continued nonchalantly.

Furious TenTen shoot to her feet screaming, "STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM!"

The room went silent, all eyes bearing down on her.

Realizing what was happening, the Kunai woman muttered an apology and sat back down.

"How shit. I just made a fool of my self on national TV." She groaned out in misery making Sakura snicker. Glaring over at her TenTen wanted nothing more than to rip her head off her body.

"You are a bitch."

Smirking over to her Sakura twirled some of her short hair innocently, "Yeah I know. I also now know that you do like him."

In that moment TenTen knew she had been tricked.

"Damn you."

* * *

The males in the apartment complex blinked at the brunette who snapped at Sakura.

Sighing Iruka leaned back on the couch; Kiba on the ground tied up and gagged, disallowing him to do anything that could harm him, others or the television.

"I knew it. She's only been there a few hours and already getting into trouble."

Shikamaru heaved a sigh as well as he glared at the TV in a lazy manor. "She is way to troublesome for her own good." He grumbled as he took a sip of his soda, using Kiba's body as a stool for his feet.

Munching on barbeque-flavored chips, Chouji snorted as he glared at the TV. "That Uchiha Sasuke guy is staring at Sakura." He pointed out, earning everyone's attention.

Instantly they all crowded around the screen, Kiba worming his way over as well.

Pushing up his glasses Shino gave off an "hmmm" before he looked closer at the male's face.

"If I didn't know better I would say he was wishing for Sakura and himself to. . ." He trailed off, thinking about how exactly to place the words he had to not offend anyone.

However, Shino hadn't fully comprehended what he was implying.

All was deathly still until,

"HE WANTS TO DO THE HANKIE-PANKIE WITH SAKURA!" They all cried in horror before they all ran like hell to the car, ready to drag their Sakura back home whether she likes it or not.

Left on the ground, Akamaru licked his master's face, as he furiously tried to escape the hold on the ropes to go after them.

If he couldn't kill the bastard than no one could, damn it!

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke made his way over to the three of them, obviously needing to converse a bit with them that night.

"Crap." She muttered to her friends who stifled their giggles behind their hands.

"Good evening." He almost purred out making the females shudder in pleasure.

This guy was waaaaay to sexy for his own good.

Coughing Sakura looked away crossing her legs over one another, the feeling of almost being naked coming back to her.

'Leave me alone!' She silently pleaded in her mind as she forced a grin on her face. "Right back at ya!" She sang out, hoping that she seemed uncaring about all that was going around her.

Smirking down at her, Sasuke saw right threw her plot. Throwing a look to TenTen, he went up and sat beside Sakura after TenTen got up and left.

Watching her go with horror and betrayal, Sakura pouted and growled when she saw the girl stick her tongue out and mouthed: "REVENGE IS A BITCH!"

'I'LL KILL YOU KUNAI TENTEN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!' She roared internally before looking back up to Sasuke.

Giving her a seductive smirk, making her squeak, before giving her a once over. "You sure don't dress very elegant." He teased making her flush.

'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. What is he doing to me?'

Stressfully laughing Sakura looked down at her clothes. "I-I wasn't fully aware that we had to dress like. . .erm. . .that." She said as she pointed to Ino and the other girls who had ball like gowns on.

"Fully?" He asked, quoting her, internally smirking as Hinata got fed up with being ignored and went over to TenTen giving him very dangerous and cold glares.

'So, the Hyuuga grew a crush on her, hm?' He noted in his mind as the normal timid young woman shot evil and vicious looks towards him and somewhat longing looks towards Naruto.

I'll just let the dobe take her. That way I can have this one.'

Seeing that she was talking, Sasuke immedently began to listen.

"We-well, I don't like to dress like that really. I prefer the more comfortable and relaxed style. I didn't want to come here in the first place." She grumbled her shyness beginning to leave her.

Seeing the flare come back, Sasuke smirked, "Yes I heard that." He then leaned down to her ear making most all the females in the room gag in fury.

"But," He purred out, giving her ear a small nip. "I don't back down from challenges. I will make you mine."

Gasping, Sakura shrunk back giving him the fieriest glare she could muster when she looked so scared.

'Poor little innocent thing.' He thought darkly as he looked down at her.

"Now, its your turn. I'm making my own challenge." And with that statement he picked himself up and went over to the other females, Sakura glaring daggers at his back the whole way.

Tsunade cleared her throat, earning everyone's attention. "I believe that Sasuke has made his decisions1 Time for the first elimination ceremony!"

Picking herself up to go to the assigned room, Sakura cursed as her pride began to urge her to take the challenge.

'Should I?'

* * *

Iruka glared daggers at Shikamaru as he leaned on the steering wheel of the car.

"You forgot to give it gas?" He hissed to the male who appeared to be slowly falling asleep in the stalled car.

"Hm?" The brunette began opening an eye lazily towards the man. "Gas? Bah! Such a hassle." He probed making the rest of the males twitch in annoyance.

"The gas station is less than three blocks from our house. You couldn't go and get some?" The no untied Kiba snarled, his precious pooch yipping along with him.

Shrugging, the lazy male yawned before drifted off to sleep, his friends glaring murderously down at him.

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino, I do hope you will join me in the next round?" Sasuke asked to the blonde who eagerly took the fan giving him a seductive wink.

"You know that I will."

"Sound Tayuya, I wish for you to join me, will you do me the honor?" He asked, giving the re-head a charming smirk making her smirk right back.

"You bet."

Walking back over she whispered to the females, "He's mine you slut-ass bitches."

"Kunai TenTen." He called making the brunette's eyes to widen. 'Me-e?' She thought before she walked over to him and accepted the fan before she took her rightful place.

Taking a glance over she saw Lee take on a crescent fallen look before he continued to film the scene.

At that moment TenTen felt as if she had betrayed him.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Grasping the fan, Hinata's white eyes locked with electric-ocean-blue who was glaring at Sasuke.

Flushing at the moment, Hianta quickly scurried her way back to the line.

"Minimori Kin."

Sakura whimpered silently at the sight of the woman. 'She looks just like that vampire in that movie I recently watched that kept me up for three weeks. I want my Iruka to hold me.' She thought as her green eyes became watery.

Needless to say she looked too cute for words.

After nine more women coming up, Sakura actually thought that he was going to kick her out, allowing her to get the money, and be able to have a nice dinner with her friends.

'Boo yeah! Now I won't have to put up with this bastards lousy-'

"Haruno Sakura"

"Games?" She squeaked out, earning a confused and amused looks from everyone.

Walking up to him, she eyed the fan before the decision finally came to her. Reaching up she grasped it and threw him a smirk, ready to play.

"I accept your challenge." She hissed.

(**_Author_**)

BB: Ta-da! Ocs will probably be introduced next chapter. Yeah normally the male needs to go in the next room to think over who he wants to stay with, but this is Sasuke. Come on! You know he can figure out what he wants in an instant and he wants Sakura, he just has to keep up his reputation.

Anyway! I updated! SQUEE!


	6. Plotting

**Disclaimer:** Nope! BB does not own it!

BB: Alright! Sorry for how long it took to update, really! So here it is! The sixth chapter of Wife Contest! Ya happy now? Oh! An OC will appear but she is not mine, she is AijinMegami's. Girl! You used my character so I will use yours! YAY! And my character (they will not be paired with anyone, well at lest my character won't; Tsuki might, not too sure at the moment.)

**Chapter Six: Plotting**

Sakura slammed her head repeatedly against the wall of the room she was sharing with her Hinata, her two new friends watching with mild amusement. "Why (wham) the hell (wham) did I (wham) take his (wham) challenge (wham)?" She asked.

TenTen shrugged as she leaned against an opposite wall, "Is it because you are a stubborn bitch that can't back down from a fight no matter what?" She earned the sight of the petal-haired woman's middle finger which made her sigh before she rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "You are so kind and gentle you know that?"

Sakura stopped beating herself up and crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course I am!" She huffed, obviously thinking that she was being complimented instead of being insulted. What a smart girl she was. Sighing, TenTen ran her hands threw her now loose hair, reliving it of any tangles.

"Sakura-Chan, you already agreed to take him up why not go threw with it?" 'And it will give us quite a show.' She thought internally, smirking, loving the idea of the fact that getting some entertainment during the process of the competition.

"WHAAAA!" Sakura whined as she continued her self-abuse. "I WANT MY MAN-BITCHES!"

* * *

The older brunette blinked before he sneezed. He then frowned knowing what happened. "Sakura called us her man-bitches again." He groaned as he slammed his head against the steering wheel making the car horn to blare.

Shikamaru sighed. "Is that a surprise? And can we go home now? The car isn't going to move."

"And whose fault is that you asshole?" Kiba snarled, Akamaru yipping. "Because of you and not doing your damn job of feeling up the tank we're stuck here while our Sakura-Chan is probably being molested! OH MY GOD! SAKURA IS BEING RAPED!" He then pounced from his seat in the back onto Iruka who fell flat on his face with a heavy weight on his back. "MOVE YOU DAMN CAR! MOVE! I COMMAND YOU!"

"Kib-ba! My ba-back!" The landlord gasped out, feeling his bones crack under the weight.

But Kiba ignored him as he banged his head, fist, and feet against the wheel. "MY SAKURA-CHAN! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU MOVE! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HEEEEEER?"

Chouji and Shino sweatdropped as the young man snarled and sobbed as his panic grew. And it seemed as his panic grew his weight grew.

"Ki-Kiba! My lu-lungs!" Iruka practically gagged, his face turning blue.

"FORGET YOUR LUNGS! THINK OF SAKURA!"

Shikamaru leaned back on the leather seat as he watched the dog-obsessed man kill his landlord. 'Well that means no more rent.' He thought with a shrug as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Shino and Chouji looked like they wanted to be any where but in the same car with the freaks.

* * *

"WHAAAAA!" Sakura continued to whine and howl, in the distance the lens of a camera cracked. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO BEAT UP MY MAN-BITCHES! I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!"

TenTen and Hinata sweatdropped as they took two steps away from her, afraid they would catch her insanity. Looking over at the brunette, Hinata asked, "Is it even possible to catch insanity? I mean, is it contagious?"

Leaning over, the weapons master stated, "With her, I wouldn't be surprise."

They sighed when she jumped on her bed and began to jump up and down screaming, throwing a tantrum. "WHY DID I TAKE THAT BASTARD UP ON THAT DUMB, STUPID, PIECE OF SHIT OF A CHALLENGE! ME AND MY STUPID MALE-LIKE PRIDE!"

The two girls sat down and picked up a magazine poking fun at the different models. That was until they come across a familiar blonde in a two piece bathing suit. "Damn!" TenTen gasped out, making Sakura stopped, no one was paying attention to her anyway, and she hoped down and walked over to her friends.

Looking down she squealed out, "Hot damn! Look at the curves Ino has!" There leaning against a railing, a scenic view of the ocean behind her was Yamanaka Ino. Her blue two-piece outlined her gorgeous curves and was the perfect color for her pale skin and long blonde hair. "Damn! I repeat damn!" She gasped out, quite jealous of the fact that she didn't have curves like that.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS TOO SMALL!" She screeched making her friends twitch.

"How can something that damn small be so damn loud?" The brunette asked making Hinata laugh as she pat Sakura on the head.

"You're not that small, Sakura-Chan. You're . . .er. . .petite!" The white eyed woman stated not realizing that it came out more of an insult than a consultant. Well, she was just about to find out about her mistake.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAA!" She wailed out.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he heard the screech from where he was. His new toy was too amusing for her own good. 'She will need to be careful.' He thought with a purr imagining all what he could do to the tiny female after he shoved her into a dark and secluded corner.

The male wanted that girl more than anything at the moment. He already knew she was the girl who would bear his heirs and warm his bed. 'But,' He thought as he intertwined his fingers and leaned against them. 'How can I get her? She is way too stubborn and all she wants is to make it to the final round not to win, that much is obvious.'

He sighed as he licked his lips, plots forming in his mind.

The black haired man twitched when he heard another screech followed by a loud crash. 'That was something expensive.' He thought as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!. . .AAAHHH! TENTEN THE VACE WASN'T THAT EXPENSIVE!. .. WHAAA! DON'T HIT ME! OWWW!" Sakura sobbed obviously being beaten by her new friend.

It amazed him that he could hear her despite the fact that she was two stories and a whole wing separate away from him. "She is such a loudmouth." He stated with a smirk, somehow finding the fact that she was like a female version of his best friend she was the most desirable thing he had ever seen.

He had wealth, fame, looks (he knew he was gorgeous), and held immense power. But that won't win the female over. No. Haruno Sakura would need to be worked over slowly, and he knew exactly how too do it.

Seduction.

* * *

The petal-haired female sniffed, big blubbery tears streaming down her face as he held the large bump on her head. TenTen towering over her, growling while Hinata was panicking over the expensive broken vase. "This is an import from Germany! At least two hundred years old! This is so expensive! Oh! We're so dead!"

TenTen looked at the broken object which had been destroyed during there new insane friend's tantrum. "YOU MORON! WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE FOR A DAY AND WE ALREADY HAVE A DEBT OUR ASSES!"

Sakura giggled sheepishly, not seeming at all upset despite the fact that just a moment before she was crying. "Hehehe! Whoops!" She laughed out, not seeming sorry at all.

A knock came from their door.

Sakura got up and was about to open it when it slammed open, hitting her square in the face. In came in a beautiful female they hadn't seen before with long midnight blue hair that would reach her waist if it wasn't held up in a pony tail, her cerulean eyes were shinning with a mischief that made TenTen gag. 'Please don't tell me there is another Sakura I have to deal with.'

The woman had a feral grin as she slammed the door shut and stalked in like a predator. Her body was beautifully developed, though she was more athletic and built than underwear-model.

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her nose. "Jeeze! What was that for you bitch?"

The girl smirked before skipping over to the petal haired woman and hugged her by the waist. "Hey there cutie! I just wanted to introduce myself! I'm in charge of planning the dates Etc. Etc. Etc. I'm Kunugi Tsuki! And since Tsunade-Sama and Sasuke-Teme seem to like you we are going to cheat!" The girl was talking so fast the TenTen and Hinata feel dizzy.

Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to understand her perfectly. With a smile she stated, equally as fast, "Hey there sexy! I'm glad you're introducing yourself! And wow what a job! I bet you get paid great! I'm Haruno Sakura! And cheating is fun! And I hate Sasuke-Teme!"

Tsuki grinned before she brought out a clipboard and went into business mode. "Ok, Sakura-Chan, tomorrow everyone is taking a trip to the ocean and each female is allowed ten minutes alone with Sasuke-Teme then he is allowed to spend the remainder of the time with any girl he wants. Lunch will be provided on the beach and dinner will be served on his private yacht."

Sakura blinked while Hinata and TenTen grinned, looking foreword to seafood, which will obviously be served.

"Normally we wouldn't tell anyone this, but it's obvious that not only Sasuke and the studio but the world wants you to win. And TenTen-Chan and Hinata-Chan seem to be a bit preoccupied with others." She gave the blushing females a teasing side glance.

The Haruno woman held up her hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean the world wants me to win?"

Tsuki smirked as she waltzed over to a computer, something all the rooms have. Clinking on the internet symbol she began to type an address and what came up was a picture of all the females and underneath each of them was a button. It then clicked.

It was a poll.

Moving over to the blue-haired girl's side, Sakura scrolled down and gagged. She was in the lead alright, by around three hundred votes! And it was the first night! Looking like a fish out of water Sakura looked at the smirking female and pointed to the screen, "H-h-how the hell am I in the lead!"

The woman only shrugged, though it seemed she was enjoying everything that was happening. "Don't know, don't care."

Sakura gaped before snarling "Bitch!"

Tsuki gave off a haughty laugh, "Hohoho! That I am! That I am!" And with that she left the room, Sakura glaring after her. Once the door shut Sakura looked over at TenTen and Hinata with a grin. "I like her!"

The two fell over.

* * *

"Oh my back!" The brunette cried as he held the said injured part. He was now in the back seat with Kiba in the front gnawing on the wheel, trying to force the car to move. "Why are we still here? Home is only a few feet away." Iruka asked as he jammed his thumb back to the apartment complex, which indeed was not far off at all.

All the males shrugged, "Too lazy." They all replied making the eldest twitch.

"Why? Why am I being punished this way?" Iruka asked to the heavens practically crying.

"We're not that bad!" The group cried out.

"Shut up! This is a conversation between me and God!"

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me!'

"Sorry God."

"It's alright." A voice spoke up from out of no where.

The males looked at each other before looking up at the sky.

* * *

Seduction was something Uchiha Sasuke as very good at, but he would need a different angle for Sakura. She was innocent, pure, naïve, and completely insane. He has never been in the same room as someone like her let alone try to win her over.

He groaned, he wanted to go up to her room and ravage her on the spot. But he couldn't, not only did she have a roommate, there were cameras everywhere. And while he would flaunt to the world that the tiny woman was his he really didn't want the world too see him and her in bed together.

Sasuke sighed; he would just have to wait until the end of the game to have. And he promised he would have her.

Tomorrow is the trip to his private beach, he had to spend at least ten minutes alone with each girl and then he was free to spend the rest of the time with any girl for as long as he wanted. In other words show favoritism.

During that time lunch would be served on the beach and everyone would continue playing around till dinner time which will be served on his yacht. But what he needed to think of was ways of making Sakura his.

Jewelry, clothes, and all the rest of that girl stuff would definitely not work. She was tomboyish and seemed to really not care about wealth and materials. He stopped his plotting when a knock came from his door.

He grunted, "Enter."

And in came his nightmare.

A young female who looked no older than sixteen, though was actually twenty-two, was there grinning like the maniac she is. Her pixie-style messy brown hair. Big doe-brown eyes. Tanned skin. Small frame, no curves. Looked as innocent as a lamb. But in this sheep's clothing was a rabid wolf on sugar and crack.

"HEY SASUKE-TEME!" She screeched, making the black-haired male twitch and sweat. This girl made Sakura seem sane and quiet. If there was one thing that Uchiha Sasuke feared it was this devil right in front of him.

"What the hell do you want midget?"

"CALLIE-CHAN NOT MIDGET! YOU STUPID CHICKEN-HEAD-BIRD-SHIT!" She roared making the male hold his ears. Dear lord, this female need to be in a mental institute.

'No. Everyone is afraid of her, even the prisons won't take her.'

He gulped when he saw her glare; she knew he was insulting her. "What the hell are you thinking you gay-ass-bitch?" She hissed making him sweatdrop; she had one of the worst mouths he has ever seen.

"Well, you pig-dick-breast-sucker?"

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, feeling a headache form. She glared at him before bringing out a clipboard from no where and began to snap orders at him.

"At this moment my cousin, Tsuki, is talking to Sakura-Chan about tomorrow. Yes you rat-prick-shit-eater, we are cheating, got a problem? No? Good. Now tomorrow you will spend ten minutes with each female, don't roll your eyes at me you man-whore. Now Sakura-Chan will be last so you will be aloud to spend as much time as you want with her." She then sighed, shaking her head. "Poor Sakura-Chan, she's gong to be molested by a slut-man-fucker."

Sasuke wanted to wring that girl's neck so bad.

"Anyway, Sasuke-Teme, better be prepared for tomorrow, cause many prostitutes are going to be shoving their tits in your face." And with a flip of her middle finger Callie left.

Sasuke really hated that American female.

* * *

The blonde grinned as she got the report from the two cousins. "So, everything is ready for tomorrow?" She asked. The American brunette grinned as she gave her boss the thumbs up.

"Hell yeah. The bastard and Sakura-Chan make the perfect pair. This game is going to be fun!" Tsunade nodded before looking over at Callie's half-American half-Japanese cousin, raising an eyebrow to show it was her turn to talk.

With a smirk, her cerulean eyes twinkling, the woman stated, "Tomorrow we will make sure Sasuke and Sakura-Chan are alone. I'm sure TenTen-Chan and Hinata-Chan would love to help."

Kakashi sighed as he leaned on his wife's shoulder, feeling quite tired after the first day. "Don't you think we have enough help already? I mean the entire crew is in this scheme."

Shizune smiled as she stroked his hair, "We need all the inside help we can get. Hyuuga-San and Kunai-San will be needed." That was when to green blurs hoped up.

"Kakashi! My spring-time rival! Your wife is quite right! Those two lovely ladies of youth will help us to bring Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Kun together!" Gai snapped his fist clenching.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee cried, tears pouring down his face. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Tsunade continued as she took a sip of her sake. "We have to make sure that the other contestants do not bother Sakura and Sasuke. Tsuki, Callie that is where you both come in. Everyone else will be with cameras or other technical items, you two are the only ones, besides TenTen and Hinata, free that can do this."

Callie grinned as she brought her hands together, rubbing them in a maniacal way. "Messing with those sluts will be heaven. I call that Tayuya-whore!"

"I get the Rin-Bitch!" The blue-haired girl chirped.

And with that their plotting began.

* * *

"Why do I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be very weird?" The petal-haired girl asked to her friends who shrugged in return. Tomorrow was going to be a weird day indeed.

* * *

(Author)

TA-DA! I hoped you all liked it! It took me a while but I finally got it! And I hope you all are ok with the OC's, more will come, contestant wise. They won't be with anybody; they're adding humor and other spoof like things. Tsuki belongs to AijinMegami and Callie is mine. So Read and Review!


	7. Ways of a Virgin…Ew!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or whatever! Yayness!...No wait that's bad….WHAAAA!

**Note:** Sorry for how long it took me to update, and I'm so happy you all are fine with the OC's, remember Tsuki belongs to AijinMegami! And Hinata will be paired with Shino, not Naruto, but that won't be for a while. TenTen will be with Lee, no one else! And…that's all I have in store at the moment that I am willing to tell.

**Chapter Seven: Ways of a Virgin…Ew!**

Sakura and Hinata looked up when their door opened and TenTen came in, looking tired, worn out, and thoroughly pissed. "What the hell happened to you?"

"My roommate is Yamanaka Ino, what the hell do you think happened to me?" The brunette snapped making her two friends wince.

"Ouch." Hinata stated, knowing how awful the blonde treated others. "So what exactly did she do to you?"

"Well," TenTen started mockingly happy. "First off she snores, really-really LOUDLY." The two snorted in laughter. "She also made sure I felt inferior to her every moment I was in there. She came out of the shower with a towel, she walked around in her underwear and bra and damn it she is very fine!" TenTen grumbled with jealously. "She also insulted you two, me, and basically every other person in the world that is not either her or Sasuke." She plopped down on Sakura's bed groaning. "And don't get me started on Sasuke! That girl worships him! Besides the insults and 'You-aren't-me-so-you-won't-win' talk it was all about Sasuke!" The brown-eyed girl gave off a screech. "I WANTED TO KILL HER!"

"But you couldn't. You're her roommate so you would be the first suspect." Sakura dully stated out, upset that it couldn't happen.

"I know!" The brunette then snapped her fingers. "Damn."

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! STUPID-FOX-FUCKER!" Callie laughed as she ran away from the fuming Naruto, holding onto a cup of instant ramen.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"THE MONKEY WHO HAS STOLEN MY RAMEN! GIVE IT BACK-GIVE IT BACK-GIVE IT BACK!"

"I'M NOT A MONKEY YOU STUPID FOX-FUCKER!"

"MONKEY!"

"THAT'S IT!" She then opened the cup and began to stuff the uncooked noodles in her mouth, ignoring the crunch the noodles made. "HOW'S THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"NNNNOOOOOO! MY RAMEN! DIE YOU MONKEY!"

Sasuke watched the scene with amusement as he continued to listen to Tsuki, Kakashi, and Tsunade about the plans for today's events. They really were planning on cheating, as the insane monkey that was being chased by an insane fox stated. This was all fine and dandy for the youngest Uchiha though, he wanted Sakura and this will ensure his victory.

The bluenette sighed feeling very out of place, 'Why do I feel like that Callie and myself are just a figment of some random insane females' imagination? Why is it that our universe has no ninjas? Ninjas are cool. I wonder if there is a parallel universe where kids can go to school and learn how to be one? I want to go!—I WANT CHEESE!' It was obvious that Tsuki could not stay focused on her deep and weird thoughts for long.

Kakashi sighed as he flipped threw his perverted reading, every-so-often looking up to see what was the status-quo on the fight he has dubbed 'Monkey vs. Fox: The Battle for the Ramen Cup!' It was even as usual, those two were so alike it was scary—but Callie usually did come out victor because she is more evil and sugar than anything else. His eyebrow rose slightly when the brunette stopped and jumped up performing a kick straight to the blonde's face sending him flying to the distance. 'Callie: 50, Naruto: 0 and this has happened in less than two days.'

It seems the two became rivals the instant they made eye-contact.

"Now since Shizune will be appearing off and on threw the course of this show," Tsunade began ignoring Kakashi's squeals over his wife. "We will all have to work together perfectly. Sakura-Chan is quite intelligent and will be able to figure things out rather soon—or would've if some bird-brain hadn't spilled the beans that we were cheating." Her amber-colored eyes glared at Tsuki who appeared to gazing off into the distance, her cerulean eyes glazed over as a bit of drool came from the corner of her parted lips.

"KUNUGI!" The blonde snarled making everyone jump, minus the two who were described as animals. "WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

"Sorry Tsunade-San—," The girl yawned. "I was just calculating the possibilities that none of this is real and that all of us are just characters part of some story."

Everyone slapped their foreheads, this having been the third time the girl has spoken about her bizarre theories about alternate universes and all of them characters of some one's imagination.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT! GET IT TOGETHER! YOU ALREADY GOT THE NAME OF ONE OF THE GIRL'S WRONG!"

The female seemed to not be bothered at the fact that she was being screamed at, as she scratched the tip of her nose, "Oh yeah—Rin? Zin? Tin?"

"IT'S KIN YOU MORON!—Ugh, I need an Aspirin." Tsuande stated glooming as she rubbed her throbbing head. "Anyway, we are going to the beach in less than an hour, are we all clear with what the plan is?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's get ready to get these two together!" She cheered.

* * *

"I want some food." Sakura whined making her two friends twitch. "I want biscuits, eggs, turkey, ham, cheese, cereal, toast, pancakes, and orange-juice! Oh! And waffles! Everyone loves waffles! YAY WAFFLES!"

"Why are we friends with her again?" The brunette asked, as she applied a light amount of make-up on her face in Hinata's and Sakura's bathroom, not wanting to back to her room where the evil blonde was awaiting to claw her face off. Hinata was brushing her blueberry-purple hair as she listened to the two with a smile, happy to have finally found some friends.

"Because she's Sakura-Chan and everyone who is anyone loves her." The white-eyed woman chirped before she placed some lip-gloss on her lips.

"HELL YEAH! EVERYONE LOVES SAKURA!" The pink-haired female squealed out nearly bursting a near-by window. "I mean who couldn't? I'm pretty, smart, fun, humors--" This all seemed very familiar to the girls, seeing how full Sakura was about herself.

Rolling their eyes the two continued to get ready, ignoring the girl who was now bouncing on the bed continuing her list of how great she was. "Not to mention very modest!" She then began to laugh psychotically only to yelp when a red and white summer dress was thrown and landed on her face, leading her to fall down on the floor.

"SHUT UP AND GET DRESSED!" The two ordered.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he eyed his blonde friend who was gasping and sweating after chasing Callie around the mansion only to then get his ass handed to him. "I take it the monkey on crack won?"

Gasping, Naruto gave him a deadly glare, "I hate that bitch."

"Don't we all? But we aren't here to talk about the monkey—we're talking about my Sakura."

"Possessive bastard."

"Damn straight." The black-haired-male smirked, as he remembered the pink-haired young woman and her defiant eyes glaring up at him. He couldn't wait to have her where she belonged, withering beneath him in his bed. "You do know what you have to do, right dobe? Get all those whores away from her and me. I've seen how they've treated my precious flower, and I really do not like what I am seeing."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Girls are mean." He deadpanned. His eyes then watered up and he began to cry, "Just like that bitch who stole and ate my precious ramen just to spite me! THAT MONKEY! I SWEAR I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU HEAR ME YOU MONKEY!"

"I'M NOT A MONKEY YOU FOX-FUCKER-DICK-KISSER!" Callie screamed somewhere else in the home.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BITCH!"

"YOU HEARD ME ASSHOLE!"

"Dear Kami will you two stop?" Sasuke snapped, feeling his anger rise. "You and that stupid monkey never stop."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GAY-ASS-PIG-FUCKER! I KNOW YOU JUST INSULTED ME BUTT-HEAD!--WHAAAA! TSUKI-CHAN! NOOO HURT CALLIE-CHAN! NO HURT! OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Then it went deathly-silent, the two males looked at each other knowing that the blue-haired woman had just tied and gagged the hyper-bitch.

"Anyway," The Uchiha began. "Keep those females away from both of use using those two girls—what is there names?—Hinata and TenTen. They will be of use to keep the others distracted and out of our ways. And I also would prefer to keep only one camera on us, and at times none at all. Interview the other females, and make the interviews long."

Naruto saluted, signaling he understood. "Let's get to the beach you ass!"

* * *

"Aww! Sakura-Chan you look so cute!" Hinata squealed as she clasped her hands together. The petite woman had placed on a simple red bikini and was now wearing a red sundress that reached her knees and flared out so when she spun it would spread out with a _whoosh, _and on the rims there was white. It was a simple dress but looked absolutely adorable on her, and with her white sandals she looked ready for the beach.

Sakura grinned as she twirled around; loving how much fun she was having with the dress. "Wheee!" She laughed out as she danced around the room. "I never knew dresses could be so much fun!"

"You do look adorable Sakura-Chan; I can see why Uchiha-San wants you so badly." TenTen teased, her brown eyes shinning with mischief. Her smirk grew when Sakura's face grew warm and she squealed out curse words. "Oh grow up, Sakura-Chan! What are you a virgin?"

"No duh! I'm saving myself for the one I love!"

TenTen and Hinata blinked, "Wow—erm—wow. You're a virgin?"

"And you two aren't?" Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Hinata? You've slept with someone? Et tu TenTen?"

The two looked at each other before looking away blushing.

"I met him at college, I was studying political-science he was studying bugs hoping to become an expert." Hinata then looked down at her feet flushing. "He was my first love—one I will never forget. We really loved each other." Her white eyes became saddened. "But then there was a family emergency, he had to leave…we-we never saw each other again."

Green eyes blinked. 'Family emergency? Bugs?' "Shino? Aburame Shino?" Sakura asked.

Hinata's head snapped up, "Sh-Shino-Kun? You know Shino-Kun?"

"Aburame Shino is the man you lost your virginity too? And you the one who took his? HOLY SHIT!"

TenTen sat back and watched the tale, waiting her turn to say her story.

"You know Shino-Kun?" Hinata repeated.

Nodding her head at a rapid pace, the woman looked at her friend. "Yeah! Shino is one of my house-mates! He has been living with me for a few years now. Damn I didn't know you were the female--! I mean he still talks about you; I don't think he has been with any other woman. Strange how he never mentioned your name or described you. He just said you were the most beautiful woman he has ever seen."

Tears were streaming down Hinata's face and all thoughts of Naruto, Sasuke, the contest, and her friends went out of her head. "Oh--" And her legs gave way and she fell down in a dead faint.

TenTen and Sakura looked at the girl then at each other then back at Hinata. "Erm…wow this sure has turned into a soap opera."

"No shit."

* * *

"I'm telling you! You need to get a girl, screw girl, have babies with girl, and give Sakura-Chan and me some nieces and nephews!" Kiba ordered, Akamaru giving off a yip in agreement. "I mean damn Shino; you have not been with a girl for years! Since—huh…the girl in college." The brunette took on a thoughtful look. "Hmm…You never mentioned her name before have you?"

Shino sighed and began to clean his sunglasses, "Hyuuga Hinata. And no Kiba, I will not go out and find another woman. Hinata was-was special."

"Whoa someone has gone off the deep-end." The dog handler then leaned over and stared at his best friend square in the eyes. "You still love this woman don't ya?"

"Hn." Shino grunted as he placed the glasses back on their rightful place. "Was I really that obvious?" He snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, don't cop-a-tude with me, Aburame. It's not my fault that you two got separated and that you are still hung-up on her. Now I could throw in a rather crude remark on what an awesome lay she must've been for you too still be pining over her, but I won't." He ignored the questioning glare Shino gave him. "Now if you two were so into each other I bet she's thinking of you at this very mom-HOLY HELL! HYUUGA!"

"Aa. Hyuuga."

"That girl is loaded! She is an heiress to multi-million dollar cooperation! You screwed her?"

"Watch you mouth Inuzuka." Shino growled out threateningly.

"Sorry—sorry. I didn't mean anything like that…well I kinda did—OH YOU GET THE PICTURE! She was your lover? The girl you love more than our precious Sakura-Chan…..SAKURA-CHAN! SHE'S BEING MOLESTED! MY SAKURA-CHAN!" And with that he ran out of the room, his white dog following closely behind him.

Watching him go, Shino sighed and pulled open a draw in his desk. Reaching in he grasped and pulled out a small picture with him a few years younger with a younger Hinata holding onto his waist, big smile on each of their faces.

"Are you really thinking of me?" He stroked her face with his thumb. "Hinata-Chan…Do you really know how much I miss you?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I have really become a sap." His head then fell onto the desk with a loud _thud_.

"Shit I haven't gotten over you koi."

* * *

"Well, Hyuuga-San that was quite a fall you had there." Tsunade stated as she used her skills as a doctor to check over Hinata. "But to be safe, I don't think it would wise for you to go to the beach today."

Hinata sighed as she took a drink from her water. Surrounding her were TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Callie, Tsuki, Lee, Gai, and Tsunade. "N-no really I'm fine. I-I'll take it easy today I swear, but I would really like to go."

Sakura frowned. "Are you sure Hinata-Chan? I mean it appeared you stopped breathing—"

"Signaling why you preformed CPR on her." TenTen snapped sarcastically earning a punch.

"I was worried you bitch! Sheesh, I didn't see you trying to help our fallen comrade!"

"I also wasn't the one who caused her to faint!"

"How was I supposed to know that she would faint? Besides what would I say?"

"NOTHING!"

"NOTHING? THE HELL KINDA ANSWER WOULD THAT BE?"

"THE SMART KIND!"

"BRING IT BITCH!"

"OH—IT'S ON WHORE!"

And with that the two tackled each other clawing each other and screaming curse words at each other. "Wow, they're just like Callie and Naruto—don't they make a cute couple!" Kakashi teased.

"Are you saying that we make a CUTE COUPLE!" Naruto and Callie screamed. They then looked at each other, "Ewww!" They then glared at each other. "What do you mean "ewww"?" They then growled. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M UGLY!" It looked like they were about to tackle each other. "DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!—DIEEEE!" Now they then tackled each other.

"Isn't our family just the cutest?" The silver-haired man chirped.

"Kakashi," Sasuke began.

"Yes?"

"Shut-up."

"Ok!"

Lee, Tsunade, Tsuki, and Hinata looked at each other and slowly began to inch towards the door. "Look at this amazing example of youth!" Gai squealed out.

"I'm surrounded." Sasuke groaned.

* * *

(**_Author_**)

BB: Naruto and Callie will not get together! They will not! They are just insane and love to annoy the hell out of each other. I'm sorry on how long it tool me to update but my computer was down! But it's back up! It's back up! I'm so happy! Lets all dance around in happiness! It's all back up! I can update now!


	8. Sickness on the High Sea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!! How depressing…

**Note:** There I updated!! Now will someone please do the same?! No one has updated at all!! Will someone please—please—please do something!! I am bored out of my mind and I am about to do my mid-terms so I won't be able to update and UGH!!! In simple terms someone do something!! And this is not an Ino-Loving story—sorry for all those fans of her.

**Chapter Eight: Sickness on the High Sea**

Sakura looked over at Hinata with worry, "Are you positive you are ok?" She asked the purple-haired girl as she gave her a pat on the head. "I'm still very sorry for making you faint and then tainting your lips." She gave a sarcastic glare to the brunette who was grinning cruelly.

"Well, I told you she just fainted—you didn't have to french her." TenTen chirped back, making the girl with pink hair growl.

"I didn't French Hinata-Chan!" Sakura screeched earning everyone's attention on the yacht. She gave them a crazy glare, "What the hell are you all looking at?!"

Ino huffed out with a smirk, "I knew it—you're dyke, aren't you forehead?" She hissed out cruelly, knowing that the cameras had been turned off for the time being.

"You want to say that again you pig?" Sakura hissed out, her fist clenching at her sides. "I thought she had stopped breathing you disgusting boar!"

The woman rolled her blue-eyes, "No need to hide it, billboard-brow." She placed her hands on her full developed hips. "Why don't you and your two lovers leave and give Sasuke-Kun to some real women—namely me." She then threw her hair over her shoulders. "I was actually quite worried last night that Kunai-San was going to molest me when I slept—not that I can blame her."

TenTen popped her jaw as a very large vein began to throb in his head. "You—you—you…grrrr…you stupid little bitch." The brunette growled out as she punched one of her fist into her open palm. "You want to say that again?"

The blonde chortled, "Ohoho! I said that none of you are real women, it's more than obvious that you three have sexual tension for one another—why not just admit it and get on with your lives?"

Hinata also growled, "P-Please, Yamanaka-San, refrain from speaking. Your voice is quite annoying."

"Annoying?! How can you call my beautiful voice annoying?!" She screeched out looking ready to claw the female's beautiful white eyes out of her head. "I'll have you know that many have asked me to get a record contract and start singing! I have appeared on countless of shows and movies, and all loved my voice! Are you deaf?! My voice sounds like that of an angel's!"

Sakura was very close to slamming her head against the wall to tune her out. "Actually—you're voice is more like a cat committing suicide because he couldn't handle nails being scrapped upon a chalk-board." She deadpanned.

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Oh—I dare." Sakura teased back with a quirk of her lips. She then stuck her tongue out and flipped the blonde off. "Your face also appears like that cat that commits suicide by running out in the middle of a highway."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT!!"

"That is enough." A dark and husky voice ordered, earning all the female's attentions. Sasuke walked out onto the dock with an annoyed scowl on his face. "Yamanaka, sit down and shut up. Sakura—stop picking fights."

"She's the one who started it you bastard!" Sakura whined.

"**_Sakura_**." Sasuke commanded sternly. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. The male smirked but then looked over at the blonde with a frown and a fury passed over his being. 'Stupid fucking bitch.' He thought wanting to kill Ino.

'Why the hell does he call her Sakura but he just calls me by my last name?!' The model snarled internally as she fumed watching the interaction between the two. Her eyes flashed with a jealous rage. 'They won't be together—I don't care what I have to do—that little bitch will not have my Sasuke-Kun!'

* * *

"Did you get it?" Tsuande asked to Asuma, who was just turning off the camera with a grin.

"Every last threatening word." The man stated before he lit up his cigarette.

The blonde's lip-stick covered mouth grew into a smirk as she eyed the blonde, "Perfect."

* * *

"Well that was mean…" Hinata stated as she looked over at Sakura who was slouching against the railing of the large boat. "Oh come on Sakura-Chan—it will be alright."

"I hate that bastard." She moped. "I really wonder what is wrong with his head." The young woman stated off-handily as she poked her own head. "I mean I'm supposedly insane and yet it seems as if he is…he…hmmm…I really don't know what's wrong with him."

The brunette in the group snorted at her naive behavior, "He wants to screw you, Sakura. Simple as that."

"TENTEN!" She squealed out as she slapped her hands over her ears.

"Haven't we already had this conversation before—the conversation that lead to Hinata passing out?" The said girl blushed in embarrassment as she began to fiddle with her fingers to avoid eye-contact. "Aw, Hinata-Chan it's ok! You didn't mean too, besides it was Sakura's fault for throwing you a surprise like that."

"Hey!" Sakura whined out. "Why the hell do you two have to always pick on me?!"

"You're easy." The two deadpanned.

"HEY!!"

* * *

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts—deedily, deedily—there they are standing in a row! Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" Tsuki sang out as she leaned against the railing, much like Sakura had done, right next to her younger cousin whose upper body was practically falling off. Looking over she asked the dumbest question one could ask, "You ok?"

"Oh yeah Tsuki, I'm perfectly fine. I always am hunched over the side of a boat—didn't you know that? BLARRRGH!!!" Callie vomited nearly falling head first into the sea. "And the noise I'm making and the stuff you are witnessing spewing out of me is all apart of your imagination."

"Ok!" The blue-haired woman chirped before she skipped away.

"NOO!! I was kidding!! Don't leave alone while I throw up!!" She sobbed out. "I don't want to be alone! Oh shit--" She threw herself over the side once more.

"Ha! Is the stupid monkey sea-sick?" Naruto mocked as he came up to the girl.

"Yeah I'm sea-sick—sick of seeing you. Now get the hell out of my face before I—BLAAARGH!!"

"That's just disgusting." The blonde stated as he watched her make a fool of herself. "Really if you get sick you should've just stated so and stayed at the house." He waved his finger as a smug look crossed over his face. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Monkey-Chan—that was very**_ dumb_**."

The girl growled and grabbed Naruto's shirt and used it to wipe her face, and to make him steam all the more she blew her nose. "UGGH!! CALLIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!! OOOH GROSS!! I HAVE VOMIT AND SNOT ON ME!! EW—GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" He screamed like a girl and ran away crying, getting ready to take off his shirt and wash it.

"HAHAHAHABLAAAAARGH!!!"

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." Sakura stated as she came up to the brunette and began to rub her back.

"No shit. Ugh—I always get sea-sick. I hate boats—I hate cars—I hate planes—and I hate trains!"

"O-oh…Hmm." Sakura began to dig in her bag that she carried with her. "Here!" She chirped as she handed a small package to the gasping brunette. "It's a pill for motion-sickness. You should take this and drink plenty of fluids and rest. You're going to get dehydrated real fast and real easy the way you're going. Is there a room where you could lie down?"

"There is a guest room down-below she could use that also has a bathroom." Sasuke spoke up, scary the hell out of the two.

"Stu-stupid chicken ass…I have work! I need to—I need to throw-up." And she once again was at the side coughing up the contents of her stomach.

Sakura rubbed her back a bit more, "No you need to lie down. You can get very sick if you don't rest." She then looked at Sasuke. "Can you show us the way to the room please?"

He nodded.

Sakura picked the limp girl up and helped carry her to the room, "Sorry about this…We haven't been properly introduced yet have we? I'm Kunugi Callie; you already met my older cousin."

"Haruno Sakura—pleased to make you acquaintance! You're cousin owns my soul."

"Ditto!" Callie laughed before she began to cough. "S-she won't give it back the bitch."

Sasuke listened to the two insane female go on about very random things on the way to the room. He had to admit he was slightly worried about the brunette—if she died he could have a few law-suits on his head and he would have to cancel the show. And ok, on some level he liked the girl, she was amusing and she was the perfect distraction for Naruto.

But he was really surprised at how intelligent his little flower was when it concerned medical things. If he remembered correctly the girl mentioned in the interview on the carriage that she wanted to be a doctor—but he didn't know how qualified she was.

He felt pride swell within him.

"This is the room." Sasuke stated as he opened the door.

Sakura thanked him once again and helped the girl inside and laid her on the bed. She discovered a small glass upside down on table, singled it hadn't been used and had been recently cleaned.

"Is this the restroom?" The girl asked with the cup in her hands as she pointed to the door.

"Yes." The Uchiha answered back.

"Can you help Callie-Chan? You know hold her hair back if she starts to get sick again while I get her some water?"

He shrugged back signaling he was willing to. He looked over at the brunette whose face had gone very pale and her eyes a glassy look to them. He smoothed her wild hair down a bit, "You should've stayed back at the house."

"Bite me duck-ass."

He twitched, "Ungrateful little bitch."

She smirked up at him, "Damn straight. Man Sakura-Chan is so cute—no wonder you want to jump her bones."

He rolled his eyes at her antics and then Sakura came back in with a smile on her face, the glass of water in her hands. Coming up to the brunette she opened the package of pills and made the girl swallow it and a bit of the water. "Not too much, just enough to get the pill down. What you need to do is suck on ice—that is what will help." She pushed the small woman on the bed. "Once you wake up I'll get you a Sprite®! That will really help your stomach!"

Was it just him or did they seem like parents taking care of a sick child?

"But," Sakura began with a stern voice. "You have to promise to stay in bed and rest—otherwise no Sprite®! Promise me and Sasuke that you will do that, we don't want you to get sicker."

"I promise." She stated in a weak and tired voice.

"That's my girl!" Sakura chirped as she smoothed down her hair much like what Sasuke had down earlier.

Sasuke mentally slapped his head, they were acting like parents—he had even made a comforting motion to the girl who was only a few years younger than him, as if she was a child. He didn't know who to blame; the brunette on crack and sugar or the pink-haired insane woman he lusted for…He opted for the brunette whom he didn't like as much.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's let her rest—you said so yourself it's what she needs." The male had to drag the woman away from the bed-side who seemed to have taken a liking to the role of a mother. And Callie, who has always been immature, was wailing when her 'mother' was forced away from her.

"MY MAMA!!"

"MY BABY!!" Sakura cried back.

"My ears." Sasuke groaned as he thought he felt them bleed out at their loud screams.

* * *

TenTen fumed as Ino kept going on and on about herself in front of the camera. "Where the hell is Sakura? I want to plot with her the demise of the pig." She whispered to Hinata who giggled in return.

"She should be back soon—we are about to make port, which means we go on the beach and have our turns with Uchiha-San." Hinata stated with a smile that diminished when she heard Ino give off a haughty laugh. "I want to kill her too."

The brunette's looked at the girl, "You are becoming like Sakura—a psychotic-homicidal-take-no-crap-bitch!" She wiped her eyes. "I'm so proud!"

Hinata beamed up proudly, "Hooray!"

"What the hell are you so proud about, dip-shits?" A rough voice snapped. Looking up they frowned when they came face to face with the gold eyes of Tayuya, a woman they haven't met personally but have heard was very ruthless and cruel—not to mention has one hell of a potty-mouth.

"None of your business, go back and worship the ground Yamanaka-Pig walks on or something, we're having a private conversation."

The woman with dark pink-hair huffed with a smirk, "Nothing is private on this show. Everything comes out into the open, you little fuckers. It will only be a matter of time before a little secret of yours will come out into the open."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "Are you threatening us?"

The woman laughed, "Why yes I am." She then turned heel, her waist length hair flowing with her. "See you fuckers."

TenTen and Hinata looked after her before looking at each other, "She knows something."

* * *

"I see." Tsunade stated as she listened to Sakura and Sasuke. "So she will be bed-ridden for the rest of the day? Alright, I will inform Tsuki that her cousin is ill right away." She gave the two a smile. "Don't worry about her—I'll see to it that she is taken care of."

Sasuke smirked, "Get Naruto on it."

Tsunade saw what he was getting back and snorted to prevent herself from laughing at the misery the poor boy was about to go threw. "Fine—I'll make Naruto her care-taker. He will have to do everything she says."

Sakura beamed, "I'm so glad Callie-Chan will be ok!" She clasped her hands together, obviously not knowing of the rivalry the two had for one another and how they loved to make life a living hell for one another.

"Now get back up there and mingle and have fun. We will be at the beach in a matter of moments which is when the cameras will pretty much be on the entire time."

Sakura nodded happily and turned heel and left the room, leaving Sasuke alone with the breasted woman. "Sasuke? Is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"Hm…Is it true? That you are going to turn the show against Yamanaka?"

The woman shrugged, "Show-biz…"

* * *

"Wow!" Sakura chirped out as she looked at the white beach and the crystal clear water. "This is pretty—I can't wait to swim!" She began to bounce right next to Sasuke and her two friends.

"Calm down." The male ordered as he placed a hand on her head to keep her from jumping. "And you need to get some sun-screen on." He then leaned down next to her ear and purred out, "I can help you with that." He then began to massage the girl's shoulders.

She squeaked, her cheeks flushed bright red. "U-uh…No th-thank you. I am quite capable doing that myself."

Hinata then grabbed the girl by the shoulders and moved her away from the handsome male, "Yes and if she did need help she would come to us—one of her _friends_."

TenTen's grin grew, "You're getting crazier and crazier." She pulled a hankie from out of no-where. "My baby is growing up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene, "Come on and get your stuff together." Another smirk went on his face and he once again leaned in closer to the small female with pink-hair. "I can't wait too see you in your bathing-suit." He kissed the spot behind her ear and the grasped her butt making her squeal. He chuckled and walked off, knowing the seducing was going to be very fun.

* * *

"He groped me!" Sakura practically sobbed out as she allowed Hinata to hold her in a motherly fashion.

"There, there—if you want I can hire some assassins to kill him for you." She cooed back making TenTen twitch.

"Ok, now you're getting a bit too serious for me." The brunette muttered as she moved back a bit away from the blueberry-purple-hair young woman. "Do you really have connections with assassins?"

A very creepy smile went on Hinata's face, "Maybe."

"COOL!" The two girls chirped out.

"You know Sakura-Chan." Hinata began. "You should be with someone better than Uchiha-San."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Who do you have in mind?"

"My cousin."

* * *

(**_Author_**)

Well there you have it. I decided to throw in a twist there at the end. And…that's all I have to say…Next chapter we have more T-V time and we see the other males, they didn't get any air time in this chapter. Poor guys. So please review!! I love them reviews!!


	9. Beach Fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Never will, never have or…yeah you get the picture.

**BlackBelt:** There! An update!! Now review! I'm getting close the 1000 review point and damn-it I want to make it!! I don't have one with that many reviews and I want one!! Grrr!!

**Chapter Nine: Beach Fun**

Sakura giggled happily as she jumped in the cool water of the ocean. She hadn't been to the ocean in a few years and the ones when ever went too were never this clean or beautiful. This beach had sugar-white sand with no trace of litter; the ocean was a deep crystal clear blue that had a beautiful shade of green mixed in. There was a large beach house on the bluff with a beautiful wooden porch that had a beautiful view of the ocean from where it was positioned. The small personal dock was trimmed perfectly and didn't seem worn from being constantly beaten down by the ways, with a large sturdy staircase that led up to the home.

But Sakura was more interested in the water than the house—unlike the other girls who were imagining themselves in the house. Sakura laughed as she ran around, the waves chasing after her. TenTen, Hinata, and Sasuke looked amused; the other girls looked on with disgust at her immature ways.

"Do you think we will see dolphins?! Oooh! What about penguins?! And lobsters!? I love lobsters! They are so cute!!" She was quite hyper as she ran over to her brunette friend jumping up and down as she grasped her arm.

Hinata giggled at TenTen's tired expression—it was like dealing with a five-year-old who ate all the cookies her mother made. "Guess what! I adopted someone! She's Callie—Tsuki's younger cousin! She is now my baby and I am going to take care of her!" She paused for a moment. "But right now Naruto is baby-sitting her cause she's sick…"

Sasuke bit his lip to prevent himself from chuckling. His best-friend was going threw hell.

--

"Wipe my nose bitch." Callie commanded to the steaming blonde. He was about to retaliate when she clucked her tongue at him. "Tut-tut…what did Tsunade say? You have to take care of me…do everything I say." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I say wipe my nose."

"I despise you." Naruto snarled as he did as he was told. His blue eyes were a twitching mess and many veins were popping out of his skin—only the brunette in front of him can make him this mad and homicidal. Not Sasuke, not Neji—no only the female version of him on a sugar-high. He'll say it again; he hates the girl.

"I feel needy... and my tummy is still upset." She clapped her hands. "Fox-bitch! I want a Sprite®! Just an unopened bottle of Sprite®--I won't take it in a glass cause I know you would spit and/or drug it…Are you still here? Hop to it!" She snapped her fingers at him making him scream in fury, leading her to grow a malevolent smirk. "Payback bitch…"

"I am going to kill you one of these days." He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try—you can't defeat me." She licked her lips in a scary manor. "I have won all our fights; martial arts, cooking, running, insults, wit…You can defeat me!! I am invisible!! WHAHAHAHAHAH!! Ulp!!" She vomited in her trashcan. At his smug face she snarled, "If you value you your clothes and your smell I suggest you go get me my Sprite® before I throw this bucket of my spew at you."

Naruto's lips thinned, trying to prevent himself from insulting her, he knew it would be pointless and he would be once again be embarrassed.

Has he ever mentioned lately that he hated this girl?

--

"Ok…this is stupid!!" Iruka cried out as he leaned back on the couch as he watched the blonde converse with the Uchiha. "Ugh…this woman is very annoying."

Shikamaru frowned, "That's Yamanaka Ino—a world famous super-model…"

Chouji looked up and over at his best-friend. "I remember her…weren't you two--?"

Kiba looked in interested, "You know the bimbo-blonde-bitch?" He asked, scratching the head of Akamaru. "You too Chouji?"

Chouji shrugged his hefty shoulders as he munched on the popcorn. "We went to the same school—I didn't personally know her, she was always vain and full of herself, but at least back then she held some good qualities." He stuffed more popcorn in his mouth. "But all the glamour of fame has washed all that out."

The brunette then looked over at Shikamaru who seemed indifferent, but was actually glaring at the screen if one looked closely—directly at the said blonde. "And how do you know her?"

"Simple—I dated her."

--

Hinata huffed as she looked at Sasuke in a suspicious manor who was talking to Ino—it was her turn to be with him. She was taking the spotlight, loving to be in front of the camera and talking all about herself next to the Uchiha. Hinata did not like either of them—they were better off with each other. Both were shallow, perverted (Ino talked non-stop about what she wanted to do with Sasuke, and Sasuke always loved to grope and do other things to her Sakura), possessive, snobby, and—she could go on.

"You will be much happier with my cousin, Sakura…I swear. He is a gentleman, strong, intelligent…" 'Kind-of cold, also possessive, and also a bit snobby—but hey at least you will be apart of my family!'

Inner Hinata: Boo-yeah!! Sakura-Chan will be ours!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—Was I laughing manically out loud?" She asked to the shocked faces of her two friends, who in turned nodded. "Hehehe—whoops."

"Awesome evil laugh." Sakura commented, with a wide grin. "Mine is too high-pitch—I sound like a hamster chocking when I do an evil laugh."

"I sound like a hyena…" TenTen stated off-handily. "Hinata—you do have the best evil laugh of us all and we bow down to you." Both women bowed in front of her giggling as they praised, "Hail Hinata-Sama!"

The purple-haired woman giggled, "I feel your love—I take a moment for myself…Now rise and I shall teach you the ways of the evil laughter!"

"Huzzah!!" They cried out as they threw their hands up in the air.

--

"Well! After my photo-shoot in New York I went to Paris to model a new line of clothing for a rising designer…"

Sasuke wanted to break something—namely Yamanaka Ino's neck. All she talked about was herself. She was not only vain but boring as well, everyone has heard the same stories over and over; she's a model, she's pretty, she is coming out with her own line of clothes, she's a model, she's been all over the world, she's a model, she has slept with basically every influence-male in the world, and we can't forget that she is a model.

The handsome male wanted nothing more than to punch her out then go make-out with Sakura. But he can't—he has to spend time with every female and Sakura is last. A headache was beginning to form 'And I have another week until I can get rid of a few of these whores.' He has yet to decide if he wanted to get rid of Ino or not—she was annoying but still…

He internally shook his head, 'No, Tsunade already said that she and a few select others needed to stay until the end—something about ratings.' He licked his dried lips slowly. Ino, and a few other females close by squealed at the action. One, who he hadn't bothered to remember the name—he was getting rid of her in the next ceremony anyway—fainted with blood gushing out of her nose.

Sakura blinked at the sight before walking over to the girl and began to poke her with a stick, "Is she dead?" She poked at her again. "She lost a lot of blood…" TenTen and Hinata shrieked, and hurried over to their friend, picking her up and dragging her away from the would-be corpse, not wanting her to become infected by any diseases.

A smirk went on his face as he watched the girls' interaction—she was so innocent. And he wanted her badly. But damn it! He still had to wait to talk with her! HE HATED THESE GIRLS!! CURSE HIS HAWT-SMEXY-LOOKS!

--

Tsunade giggled evilly into the phone, "So I take it you are rooting for Haruno?"

"Hn—actually a part of me hopes she doesn't succeed." His voice was naturally husky and rich, and even sent a tremor down Tsunade's spine.

"Oh? Want her for yourself?" She teased, though was actually a bit fearful and what would happen if that would happen.

"Hmm, she is rather delectable and completely different from the other girls." She knew that he was contemplating something. Finally he spoke. "How would your TV-ratings be if I made a quick visit soon? Throw everything a bit off—besides he's always been smug never use to competition."

"That is true—Sasuke is not use to competing, at least over girls…" She bit her lip. This would be a fantastic twist to the show. But Sasuke would be super pissed off and she didn't know how Sakura would handle it. "But I have a feeling you will come regardless of what I say…so I will probably be seeing you soon."

She could almost feel and see his twisted smirk run up his usually stoic face. "That you will." And the line went dead.

The blonde shuddered, always finding talking to him rather creepy and unnerving. "Ooh dear…"

--

Sasuke was not having fun with Kin who was extremely intimidating in her appearance—she reminded him of a vampire. Pale skin, black hair and eyes, a twisted and evil gleam on her face. How was she even invited? Oh that's right—her father was one of the biggest crime-lords in Japan. Sasuke wasn't threatened; though the man gave him the creeps, but he had in mind if Kin did win he would be able to take over a great deal of power.

That was before he fell in lust with a little female with pink-hair.

He tried to calm his emotions as he took a glance at her, 'Only a few more…only a few more…' He chanted to himself. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dry she took off her sun-dress revealing her bikini and ran to the water her friends chasing after her laughing. 'Oh fuck…' He groaned as he watched her splash in the water.

He was about to go hormonal, he just knew it. He was not going to be able to last much longer with her wet and looking like _that_. 'Only a few more…only a few more…only a few more…' He continued, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Behind the camera, Asuma smirked as he kept the shot head level. 'Poor Uchiha—having a hard-on on public television over a girl that you aren't talking too…for shame…' He was so tempted to get the whole shot and make the whole world see that the normally stoic and aloof younger Uchiha was still a regular hot-blooded male. 'Can't get fired again…this is ninth job this month…must resist temptation…think of Kurenai's boobs! Stay with this job and you can see them!'

Keeping the camera recording as Kin and Sasuke conversed, Asuma made sure to at least get some Sakura in the shot—after all the world was rooting for her.

--

Lee sighed as he watched the brunette play with her friends, "Isn't TenTen-San so beautiful and youthful?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Oooh?! I see my adorable student Lee has finally come into the youthful ways of manhood and has fallen in love!" Gai sang out. "And most excellent choice! TenTen-San is most youthful—like the spring! You should go my adorable student Lee and show her your youthful ways and be youthful together!!" Fire burned in his eyes while Lee's had a waterfall of tears.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

And with that the two hugged, a sunset in the background though it was mid-day. Sakura watched the two in amazement, 'How can they control the sun like that?'

Hinata looked at her with a grin, her eyes shinning with a plot of evil, 'Hehehehe—wait till he gets here. The bastard won't know what hit him…And Sakura will have someone else to spend her time with…'

Inner Hinata: Hell yes!! Sakura will be ours and the Uchiha will be left in the dust! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…I was laughing out loud again, wasn't I?" Hinata asked at their expressions. They nodded and she let out a string of curses she learned from the two.

TenTen and Sakura hugged each other looking proudly at the girl, "Our little Hinata-Chan is growing up!! It seemed like it was just yesterday she was a shy innocent girl—the time has flown." Sakura sobbed, bringing out a tissue from nowhere.

"It was yesterday…Oh—how I wish we could teach her more on the ways of being evil but alas—it seems the pupil has surpassed the teachers."

The two looked at each other then began bawling.

--

Sasuke turned his attention away from Kin and looked out at the ocean, his eyes narrowed. "A ship is coming." Instantly Asuma swirled his attention out at the sea and sure enough a ship was heading their way.

Sasuke glared at it for a moment, before all the blood in him began boil.

Hinata looked up and her twisted smirk went back on her face.

Out on the mass of the expensive yacht was her dark-haired cousin, here to check up on her after her fainting spell.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke who was about to start growling at the arrival of one of his rivals. 'Got ya bitch.'

--

**Author:** Hinata is scary…And more people are coming in to make Sasuke's life hell! Who is the mysterious caller Tsunade was talking too? What part will Orochimaru have? Is Sasuke going to have competition for Sakura? Oh hell yes.


	10. The Prince, the Bad Boy, and Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any characters of the show, or do I own the plot of the Bachelor…don't I sound sophist-a-macated?!!! I R SMART!!

**BlackBelt:** Ok—sometimes people can't seem to understand, I HATE THE PAIRINGS NEJI/TENTEN AND NARUTO/HINATA—end of story, they will not be together, I will only have Naruto and Hinata together in a story for humor, simple as that—especially when Hinata becomes crazed…this is explained in chapter four of Double Dare…but no, neither of these couples will happen.

And now we have to see what will happen that Neji has shown up…I don't know what will happen! I wing it as I write it…Oo

1000 REVIEWS BABY!!! WHOOOOOO!!! My first story with 1000 reviews!! I am so happy! Now my aim is 2000!...Yes—I cannot be grateful for long.

**Note:** I FUCKING HATE KARIN!!! I CAN'T TELL THIS ENOUGH!!

**Chapter Ten: The Prince, the Bad Boy, and Sakura**

"Neji?" Sakura repeated as she watched the very handsome man jump off the boat and onto the dock. Basically every girl began drooling at the sight of the male. "Wow—Hinata-Chan he is very handsome!"

Her friend beamed with pride, "Yeah—he does have some looks on him…I think he is better looking than the bastar—I mean Uchiha-San…" She fiddled with her fingers, looking shy and withdrawn, hiding the evil and twisted smirk spreading on her face. "I-I hope he wasn't worried about me…I told him t-that I fainted…"

"Aww…you mean he's here to check up on you?" TenTen asked, looking over at the male. "He's so hot!"

It was true, his looks definitely rivaled the Uchiha—long dark brown, almost black, locks which framed his perfectly shaped face, the same beautiful lavender-white eye, and lean-muscular body that was actually an inch or two taller than Sasuke. He was any girl's dream of what a prince should look like.

A prince meeting a bad boy…what could possibly go wrong?

"Neji-Nii-San!" Hinata cried out, hurrying up to her elder cousin. "You didn't have to come…"

"You fainted." He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course I had to come—you have such a weak constitution…" Neji looked her over with a frown. "I still think you shouldn't have joined this thing." The man shrugged to the scene around them. He then sighed at the appearance of the cameras, 'Annoying.' Giving them a solid glare the Hyuuga-male looked back at his shy cousin who was shuffling her feet bashfully. "Are you alright, Hinata-San?"

She nodded her red face. "Y-yes, Neji-Nii-San…" It was time to put her plan into action. "Ooh…I fe-el f-faint…" And with that fell to the ground.

"Hinata-San!"

"Hinata-CHAN!!" Sakura cried out as she ran towards the girl and the male. Her friend was in the man's arms, he was checking her over for any sings of injury or heat-stroke. Falling to her knees she looked up and the met the male in the eyes. "Will she be ok?"

Neji's eyes flew open as he lost his hold on his cousin, whose head limply fell on the sand.

'Ok…that would've hurt had I not been on the sand…' The Hyuuga heiress thought with annoyance.

Sakura flushed slightly at his stare; before she shyly looked down to help pick up the girl only for their hands to brush. "Sorry!" She squeaked but continued to help pick up the girl.

"It's alright…It's my fault for dropping her…" He then smirked, "I was just unprepared for seeing a beauty such as yourself here."

Sakura's face went even brighter at his compliment; she then refused to meet his eyes as she checked over the girl. "Thanks."

Behind Neji, it was taking Asuma, Gai, Lee, and Kurenai to hold back the raging Sasuke who appeared to be spitting fire in absolute rage, 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!' He was snarling as Lee wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him back, trying his best to prevent the younger Uchiha to release his utter wrath on the unsuspecting Neji.

Looking over his shoulder, Neji was quite surprised at the sight—Uchiha Sasuke was jealous.

Snapping his head back to the girl who was oblivious to the whole situation…well it didn't take a genius like him more then a second to figure out what was up. The duck-bastard liked the girl, or at the very least was dying to get into her pants. A smirk slowly made its way on his handsome face. Things have just became a lot more interesting in Hyuuga Neji's world.

--

Sasuke had watched the man, whom he had held a large distaste for since first meeting jump onto the deck and hurrying to his cousin's side. They had talked for a moment and the handsome male realized that he was there to check up on the girl who had fainted early on. He was about to get back to being interviewed, planning on ignoring the male when he heard him cry, "Hinata-San!"

And that cry was followed by a very familiar screech, "Hinata-CHAN!"

Turning around he found the Hyuuga heiress unconscious on the ground in her cousin's arms as Sakura ran to the girl, helping. But to his surprise when Neji looked up he dropped the purple-hair girl. And that's when the cheesy romance music cued in his head—Sakura and Neji were staying at each other. As in _staring _at each other.

She had looked down first, reaching to pick the girl up only for her hand to brush against his larger one—and the music just went even softer and much more romantic. A vein began to throb largely and angrily in his head; they were flirting with one another.

He took no notice of the camera-people slowly putting their items down, keeping their eyes trained on him before tip-toeing over next to him—they knew what was coming.

And that's when he heard it; "It's alright…It's my fault for dropping her…I was just unprepared for seeing a beauty such as yourself here."

That's when he snapped and almost jumped on the male, ready to beat him for even thinking about touching his woman. Unfortunately his plotting was cut off when the workers grabbed him and pulled him back, preventing Sasuke from doing much of anything except give the four one hell of a work-out—he was insanely strong and held amazing stamina, they would not be able to hold him back for long.

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!' He wanted to roar, as he struggled against all their holds. Neji was officially a dead man.

"I don't believe I've caught your name…" Neji began, his voice like a purr, a voice Sasuke used when talking to a woman he desired.

'He's flirting with her!! He's flirting with what's MINE!!'

"Oh!" And Sakura—his beautiful, innocent, insane little flower—was actually blushing! She liked the attention she was receiving from the gay-bastard! He would give her a much better time then some pussy with long hair and who looked more like a girl. "I'm Haruno Sakura; you're Hinata-Chan's cousin?"

Neji came off bashful; he was a wickedly good actor…much like his supposedly unconscious and now forgotten cousin. "I'm Hyuuga Neji—it is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-San."

"Just Sakura or Sakura-Chan will do!"

'You're dead, Hyuuga.' He hissed in his mind, willing for the man to just explode under his hateful thoughts and feelings. 'I will kill you if you get any closer to her…'

Neji move in closer.

'YOU'RE DEAD!!'

"YOSH!! Youth—will—prevail—UMPH!" Gai chocked as he was slammed in the stomach by Sauske's elbow. He fell to the ground hunched over.

"Gai-Sensei! NOOOOO!!!" Lee bawled out dramatically as he watched the fall of his beloved teacher and idol. Falling to his knees he continued his crying, much to annoyance of the camera-crew who still needed his assistance to keep the homicidal Uchiha from killing the famous Hyuuga Neji.

Blinking, Sakura finally looked past the white-eyes of Neji and saw the odd spectacle happening. "Uh…Sasuke—why are the camera-people holding onto you like that?...and what happened to those two?" She blinked again when Lee let out another wail at Gai's over-dramatic and clearly fake 'death-fall'.

Seeing the all the workers distracted, very brief as it was, Sasuke jumped out of their hold and hurried over to Sakura's side bringing her to her feet—ignoring the screeches from the other participants.

He gave Neji a deadly glare; "You're here to check up on your cousin, not flirt with Sakura—either do what you came here for or leave."

Picking himself up, the long-haired prince smirked; "And what is wrong with flirting with Sakura? I do not believe she is yours."

"That's what you think." Sasuke hissed.

"What the hell is going on between you two—get off!" Sakura struggled out of his grasp and glared at the two males. "Ugh—you two…UGH!!" She screeched before she stomped off.

Still on the ground, Hinata internally groaned, 'Smooth Neji—now how are we going to get her to be a Hyuuga if you continue acting like a possessive PIG!?!' She paused for a moment. 'And will someone worry and pay attention to me?! I just fainted you morons!!'

--

TenTen didn't know who she should go after—the pissed of Sakura, the unconscious and forgotten Hinata, or the distraught Lee. Scratching the side of her face she looked between the three wondering what just went wrong with the nice trip to the beach.

'Oh yeah…they all came—this wouldn't have been a bad if these freaks hadn't been here.' The brunette sighed. 'Why am I the only normal person here?'

The young woman just leaned back, deciding for the sake of her sanity to just leave them all alone. "I'm off to build a sand-castle." She said aloud to no one, before she skipped towards an open-area of sand and began to play around. 'Let's make a big one!'

It was only a few more moments before a now happy Sakura skip over to her, ready to help.

'Of course, show a bit of interest in something fun and here she comes.' The girl with two-buns thought as she allowed Sakura to join her for some merriment. "How big should it be?"

"Um…pretty damn big." She looked over her shoulder at where the two males were still having a hissy-fit and Hinata was still unconscious on the ground. "What should we do about Hinata-Chan? I want to help her—but I don't want to go back between those two idiots."

TenTen nodded in understanding, she didn't want to leave the girl there any longer than needed but she had a feeling going towards those two wouldn't be the best idea. 'Just keep playing dead, Hinata-Chan—just stay down and don't do anything to get those two even more pissed off.'

--

Hinata was still on the ground, listening to the argument that was happening between the men above her. 'Well this is just peachy—my plan sure didn't work…now I'm stuck here.' The sand was tickling her nose, she desperately wanted to sneeze.

'No-no-no! These guys are very mad—interrupting them or anything like that pretty much means death for me.' The former shy girl thought out.

"That girl belongs to me—she came to my competition willingly…"

"I heard she had to be bribed to come here…that's not what I call willingly." Neji retorted back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides I don't see your name on her—she's anyone's game."

'Wow…this has to be the most immature and scariest tantrum I've come across…I think I prefer Ino over these two.' Hinata thought as she listened to their spat they were sharing. 'TenTen…Sakura…Why won't you save meeee?!'

"You should just stick with Kin or Ino—they are more to your taste I believe." Neji smirked. "Whoreish and scary. The female versions of you."

Sasuke twitched, "You want me to kill you?!"

"On national television? Really now, and here I thought you had some capacity to think." He picked off some imaginary lent from his suit, annoying the Uchiha all the more. "I guess I'm wrong—oh well." He grinned divisibly. "This is one of the few times I'm rather happy that I am."

Sasuke clenched his fist, "I'm thinking about taking my chances with killing you."

'Here we go…' Hinata thought. 'These two are so childish…why don't you both just kill each other and spare the earth a headache?' She mentally sighed, 'Boys are so immature…'

She paused.

'Boys and Sakura are so immature…'

--

"Well!" Kiba huffed, completely annoyed. "Now we lost the picture!! What is up with this? And who the hell was that pretty-boy?"

Iruka and Shino frowned, "Another Hyuuga—Negin? Or something like that."

"It's Neji." Shino corrected stiffly. He remembered Hyuuga Neji—despite the fact they had never talked, the cousin of his ex-girlfriend would forever haunt him. The man was serious news, especially when concerning his family. While he disagrees and holds a fair amount of hate towards most of them, he cares deeply for his younger cousin and family-values.

Should one go after his clan they should consider themselves dead.

The threat in Neji's glare that he had given Shino was quite clear; hurt Hinata and die.

"He's there to check up on Hinata—the girl with white eyes, she's his younger cousin."

Chouji was rapidly stuffing chips in his mouth, just imagining the drama unfolding. "Uchiha Sasuke is jealous, that's why the cameras are down and we keep hearing screams…if anyone out here could actually threaten and take his place it would be Neji."

It was so scary how he was the most perceptive of them, even better then Shikamaru.

"Oh-oh!" Kiba smirked. "The great bad-boy has fallen off his throne? Now I would lo-ove to see that!" He then paused. "Wait…that pretty-boy went over to where Hinata had fallen…" He took no notice of his best friend's worried look. "Hinata is Sakura-Chan's good friend…HE'S FLIRTING WITH OUR SAKURA-CHAN!!"

How he managed to actually get it right from jumping points was beyond anyone; probably just paranoia playing in with luck.

"SAKURAAAAAA!!!" Kiba screamed and he was once again out the door.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'll get the rope."

--

Sakura paused and blinked before let out a sneeze.

In front of her TenTen wiped her face with a glare, "Haven't you ever been told it's polite to not SNEEZE AT ANOTHER PERSON'S FACE?!!!"

"Ah…hehehe…" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Whoops…sorry. That just came out of no where. I wonder if someone is talking about me."

TenTen gave her a deadpanned look, "Like those two?" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the two males who were still having a bitch-fight. "Or them?" Her thumb then pointed to the group of contestants who were glaring at her jealously, obviously planning her demise. "Your friends? The whole WORLD?"

'A few assassins if I'm lucky enough.' She thought feeling a headache forming. TenTen had made a decision; she would never be having children—Sakura was enough to show what happened when unprotected sex occurred.

Now that she thought about it, she was going to be a nun.

No chance of her getting a hell-raiser then! HA!! She beat the system!!

"TenTen? TenTen?...TENTEN!!!" Sakura screamed, leading for the brunette to fall back in fear and surprise. "Now you're awake!"

"What the HELL?!" TenTen screeched out, holding her heart.

"You blacked out there for a moment…just making sure you didn't fall into a coma." Sakura waved her hand. "You should be grateful."

The brunette paused before growled dangerously. "Run."

"Uh…" The pinkette blinked when she saw the murderous intent flowing out of the girl's pores. "BYE!" And with that picked herself up and ran like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

TenTen playing the parts of the hounds.

"You're DEAD Haruno!! DEAD!!!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" The Haruno woman screamed back, pumping her legs and arms as fast as possible.

Still on the ground Hinata twitched hearing what was coming her way, 'And here comes the clowns…' Her body was picked up from the wind-force the two running and thrown a good distance away. 'Ok—this is getting ridiculous. Someone pay attention to me, damn it!!'

The two males were thrown into the sea.

They sputtered a bit before coming up for air, a fish was in Neji's mouth and another two tangled in his hair and a starfish was in Sasuke's pants and an octopus suctioned to his face.

"I think the woman we want is about to be killed…" Neji stated as he spat out the fish, gagging a bit at the taste. A bit too raw for him.

"Hmfh, umphf…" Sasuke said as he tried to get the octopus off of his face…the thing actually seemed to be kissing him; he didn't even want to think what the starfish was doing.

'Figures…I can attract any living thing with my good looks except the one thing I WANT!!' He pulled the creature off and tossed her; he hoped it was a her, back into the ocean before doing the same with the starfish—very uncomfortable experience there.

They both swam to shore; Neji running a hand threw his hair and Sauske slowly taking his shirt off. Neji followed in suit—wet shirts were completely uncomfortable. However…

There were many thumps and they looked up and smirked seeing that every female—minus the one who was running for her life, despite the fact that TenTen had long forgotten her—were on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

Their smirks only grew when even Sakura stopped her running and looked at them in awe.

The two knew they had fantastic bodies and they were god's gift to women…and of course extremely modest.

Group eye-roll on the count of three…

Asuma was boiling mad—even Kurenai was unconscious! 'They're dead…' He thought, glaring dangerously and enviously at the two males.

Sakura blinked at the sight of their naked upper torsos; her housemates didn't have bodies like that! She walked over to them, almost tripping over the unconscious bodies. "Er…" She began as she made her way to their side, looking at the carnage. "Is that ok? The blood probably isn't the best for the wildlife here and…is she beginning to foam at the mouth?"

Sure enough Kin was beginning to foam—it was obvious the beautiful site was too much for her.

"You're not worried about them? And do you work out? Cause I mean damn! None of my housemates have bodies like that!!"

Their smugness only seemed to grow at her confession, however frowned at the mention of housemates. "Your housemates?" Neji inquired.

"Oh yeah—Chouji, Kiba, Iruka, Shikamaru, Shino…" She listed as she began to tally off her fingers. "They all live with me and are my best friends and uh…" She blinked when they pulled out cell-phones.

"I want the information about the following people sent to me on the yacht in fifteen minutes!" Neji snapped.

"I want the following people DEAD!!" Sasuke hissed.

--

Shikamaru and the rest of the gang felt a chill sweep threw them, 'Have we just been placed on a hit list?'

Kiba whimpered underneath Chouji, his body cocooned in ropes and binds. He could practically feel his bones and organs being crushed.

Akamaru wisely did not interfere, much to the fury of his best friend.

'Traitor!!...Oh—there goes my spleen.'

--

Tsunade rubbed her head as the phone rang again, tissues stuffed up her nostrils to prevent any more blood from seeping out—really those two males were too good looking for their own well-fare, it was only a matter of time before they were molested and raped…

Answering the phone she regretted it. It was the same person as before.

"Since the Hyuuga is there I will be arriving at the mansion in the morning." And hung up.

Tsunade gaped, 'Oh no…' True this would be good for the show—but rather bad for everything else. Of all the people to be coming it just had to have been Sabuko Gaara.

--

**Author:** HA!! I don't think one person guessed who was on the phone correctly!! I had him picked for the beginning but you all forgot about little Sand-Panda!! How could you?! Anyway—this was just a filler, things will be set on track once again in the near future…ok? So just hold out!

**P.S:** While I still hate Sasuke I know he is good-looking, even I have to admit that…


	11. And We Add Yet Another

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Wife Contest**_

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura/Multi, TenTen/Lee, Hinata/Shino, Ino/Chouji

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke is a well-known bachelor who could get anything he can he wants. He had wealth, power, looks and women eating out of the palms of his hands. But now to keep it all he has to find a wife! But who on earth could be worthy enough to be called an Uchiha? I know! Let's have a contest! But why does a small pink-haired one seem uninterested in him?

**Notes:** Yes, I have indeed done an update on this. It has been years huh? I suppose I have a bit of an explanation. However that will come at the end of the chapter, but I will sum it up here; I loath the series Naruto. I find the series horrible. It is a shadow of its former self. Its annoying, shallow, slow, and focuses on the wrong things. I've lost my love, respect, and inspiration for the series. This is why I haven't updated. But I still love Sakura, and got inspired to try to do more for her. So thats why I am back (Still a summed up version)

You will want to know I have really matured in my writing and thinking. I have been attending college for some time now and my writing style has been greatly altered. So don't be surprised if you notice a big difference in the way I write and how I speak in my author's notes (I shudder when I look back how I acted)

Sorry, but these Naruto fics will take a back seat to the rest of my stories. If I do update them they will probably be really slow. But I decided to go on and give them another shot and see how long it lasts. But the other series are ones I just prefer. But I figure this is very unfair to fans of this story to not even attempt it.

So without further adue, here is chapter 11!

**Chapter Eleven**

**And We Add Yet Another**

'It is rather sad,' Hinata thought, lounging in the sand. She needed a tan anyway. Her life as living as an anime recluse has made almost as vampiric looking as Kin. 'I really could be dead here and yet I get nothing. Why do I associate with people if they don't even notice my suffering?' It would be one thing if they had noticed and not cared (i.e. TenTen), it was something else entirely when they don't even notice she hadn't moved from the sand for about thirty minutes.

Finally she gave up. No one was taking any notice of what she was doing. Any plan of starting to foam at the mouth was dropped. It wouldn't have done any good. Clearly her having a seizure didn't bother one living soul.

Fine. If thats the way they feel, see what she cares.

She'll just put laxatives in all of their food on their wedding day.

That's how little she cares if they don't pay attention to her.

Grumbling, she pushed herself back up on her elbows, taking a gander around. It was a mess of a scene, but not one that surprised her. With the present company nothing could really surprise her.

It seems that the two handsome men, somehow, lost their shirts. She's wasn't attracted to douchebag, so she was immune. They were now bickering and bitching to each other, even comparing muscle size to see who was better. The rest of the female population appeared to be needing medical service due to severe blood loss from their nose. The cameramen were pretty bruised up (service from a tantruming Uchiha) and also looked to be needing some sort of medical service.

That or acting lessons, since Gai was still milking his death-scene.

Jeeze, it felt like its been four years since he's fallen. Can't he just quit with the theatrics and get up already?

Her white eyes looked around for Sakura, locating the girl easy enough. Sighing she picked herself and waltzed over to her friend who was lounging in the sand, soaking up the sun as well. It seems, while tanner then herself, Sakura might be a anime-hermit as well.

"So," Hinata began, not about to continue with the idea she has been near death for thirty minutes. "How's life?"

"Life is rather...sucky." Sakura confessed, leaning against the palm of her hand. "I was not expecting all of this. Truly, I was suppose to be gone the first night. Now I have...that to deal with." She motioned to the two men, still whining like girls. "I dunno WHAT their issue is, or how it concerns me, but they are pretty aggravating."

Hinata looked over at that two men, shaking her head. "To think I am related to him. I apologize Sakura-chan. I had no idea he could be so...that."

"It was out of your control, Hinata-chan." She gave her friend a pat on the shoulders, trying to comfort her misfortunate friend. "You can't help it you were born with a girly-monkey of a cousin."

Hinata used a hankie, like a lady, to dab at her delicate eyes. "I know. But it still...the pain is still there. Uncle and papa once thought he would bring greatness to our family. Now look, he is making a mockery of the Hyuuga name on international television. I don't know how we will ever be able to live this down."

"Poor Hinata-chan." The petal-haired girl sniffled, "Poor, poor girl. Ah, hows your head?"

The plum-haired girl glared, "Just fine. Thank you for asking, forty minutes after the fact." She sighed, trying to fix up her hair again. Perhaps she should consider growing it long. She would rather not look like she had a weird hair baby from Lee and Sasuke.

Lee, had the personality of an angel, but his looks...er...yeah.

And Sasuke...well no amount of pretty can cover up his bastardness.

Thats it, she was growing it out long. She was not going to look like either of them.

"Well...sorry, I was concerned about you. I really was. Head-trauma can be a serious thing. But luckily the sand wasn't to bad."

Hinata twitched, "Sakura-chan...I fainted before I hit my head. Shouldn't you have been worried about what caused that? I thought you were going to be a doctor?"

"I am, I am gonna be the best damn doctor in the whole world." Sakura said with pride, she seemed pretty confident she was gonna make it big. Though the money she was getting from being on the show certainly was going to help a bit. But Hyuuga Heiress had to wonder about the girl's skills.

How can someone this insane possibly be a doctor?

Hopefully she wouldn't be as insane as those doctors in those horror movies. Like that Saw fellow. Was he a doctor? Who cares, he was psycho, and Sakura was psycho.

Hinata gave Sakura a suspicious side-glance, making sure to stay away from her if she ever picked up a creepy puppet.

"Well I certainly wish you luck. I am sure with your...ah..." What? Intelligence? Ability to focus? "smile? You can do it?"

Sakura beamed at the, questionable, support. "Thank you Hinata-chan! I will try my very best." She looked around, "They gonna stop any time soon?"

"Who knows." Hinata sighed, "Wanna go back to the yacht and eat?"

"Can we confiscate the whole sitting area and play Grand Theft Auto?" Sakura begged.

"If I can have the first turn. I need to rank up my score." Hinata huffed, remembering there were some hoes she needed to slap around in her game.

With the deal set the two of them got up, walking over and picked up the unconscious TenTen's feet and dragged her back to the boat, leaving a body-trail in the sand after her. She would be picking sand out of some very uncomfortable places for a while.

Back on the beach, amongst the bodies of twitching girls, Neji and Sasuke were still bickering like women.

"You know she is pushing you away. You don't have much to give her." Neji noted, shrugging.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Besides millions of dollars, about four mansions, a life of complete luxury? Oh yeah, I can't give her anything at all." He rolled his dark eyes.

"You always fall behind that front. Its not that impressive. In case you forgot, there are a few others who have just as much wealth or more. Besides, she probably sees you as nothing but a user. You just want to marry her to keep that luxurious wealth."

The Uchiha glared at his eternal rival, "My looks, my personality, my skills, they all are better then you or the rest of them. I am the best of the best. She's lucky I chose her."

"Lucky? More like cursed."

"Want me to make you swallow your fucking hair, barbie?" He growled, twitching. "Or better yet, I'll throw you to your hordes of fangirls, make sure they rape you."

Now Neji rolled his eyes, "Your comebacks severely lack grace or style. It is rather pathetic. And another clear sign as to why a girl like Sakura should be with me. Your stupidity will jut corrupt her. She obviously enjoys deeper conversations."

Sasuke gave him a look, "Excuse me? Look, Sakura is stubborn and gorgeous, but she doesn't seem all that deep."

Now Neji gave him a disgusted look, "Pitiful. I have just met her and already I see more into her then you." He shook his head, already knowing that Sasuke liked Sakura for her looks and because she was a challenge. It was sad. He really was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

The Uchiha heir gave him a glare, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing that is obviously of any importance to a man like you. Someone who just makes a hasty judgement on a person by their looks and one sentence alone. You don't understand anything about that girl."

"I've known her longer." Sasuke snapped.

"Yet you have not taken the time to get to know her." Neji accused back. "You're just gloating and taking in the spotlight. You already know who you want and why you want her, not even taking a moment to think if you want her for the right reasons, or reasons that are even real."

Sasuke snorted, "There you go again, with your mumbo-jumbo Confucius talk."

"Its very easy to understand if you actually thought." He sneered. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to apologize to Sakura, tend to my cousin, and have a good conversation that doesn't have the sole idea of getting a girl into bed."

The black-haired male snorted again, not at all impressed by Neji's 'good nature act'. He wasn't being fooled. "I'll get to Sakura first." He snapped, once more making it a competition. "You tend to your cousin."

Neji shook his head, a sensitive girl like Sakura clearly does not belong with an insensitive bastard like Sasuke.

Sneering, Sasuke turned to get his woman, perhaps seduce her to one of the deep jacuzzi baths that were on his private yacht, only to frown.

"Where is my Sakura?"

On the yacht;

"Where's my money hoe!" Hinata cried, tapping the controls of the X-Box.

"She's holding out on you! Throw her into the cannel!" Sakura cheered.

TenTen, holding an ice-bag to her head, just watched the two in horror. "I didn't even know you could do this in a game."

"We got a special version." Hinata cleared up, bringing out a weapon to smack the hooker around. "Hah! Three hundred points!"

"You two are sick."

"Only in the mind, TenTen dear, only n the mind. THROW HER IN THE CANNEL! You know she is gonna do this again!" Sakura ordered, shaking her friend to get her to do as she said.

"Fine, fine." Hinata sighed as she did as told, if only to calm the girl down. "There. How disappointing. I was wanting to get more money from her. I wanted some more points."

"Hoes have no soul. She doesn't matter."

"Yep. Very, very, very sick indeed."

* * *

Tsunade tapped her pretty nails on her desk, looking a little, an understatement, peeved. What should've been a great episode of sexy beach-ness, all she got was a bunch of unconscious girls and two males whining. By the time anyone had realized what was going on most of the tape had been used up.

It had been such a disorganized episode. Luckily the public seems to love messy and have powerful people make complete fools of themselves. Because it was still the number one ranking show in Japan, and it was on its way to becoming one of the tops internationally. Already there were youtube videos of Neji and Sasuke coming out of the ocean slow-mo. And those clips already had over a hundred-thousand views.

But the public still wanted some uncomfortable, cheesy, fake romance. Perhaps once they get some more tape they can get some clips of the men surrounded by the sluts in a hot-tub. That seemed to always rank in the views with the other shows.

Probably cause thats when the most shallow of displays are seen.

And people love shallowness.

At least she hoped so.

Cause she would need a lot of love for the souls that filled the the brim of this show.

But that wasn't her biggest worry.

No her biggest worry was the little fact that her boss, the man who owned the whole TV-production company was on his way to join in the madness. She knew part of it was for business. Today's airing had been a mes and did not meet his standards. Even if it brought in a lot of ratings, he has not been very pleased with the show.

Hell, it had taken her days to convince him, loads of bribes, and false promises to get him to let her do this. It has paid off, it's just the third show but it is making a lot news. Already there were talk-shows lining up to interview Gaara, Sasuke, and of course the star girl; Sakura.

So many business wanted to endorse the show, have their commercials air when the show was airing, there was already talk of DVDs, and eventually doing another season with an even bigger bastard and girls with big boobs but no personality.

Yet it was not good enough for a perfectionist like Gaara. He actually had some morals.

Who the hell in the media had any morals?

But he, sorta, had some. Of course it always tied back to his image. He wouldn't be pleased with this show no matter how much fame and fortune it brought him. He was a noble man. Standoffish and proud. To be associated with emotional garbage like this probably made him cringe.

Especially when the emotional garbage was filmed sloppy, filled with insane people who don't stick to scripts, and seemed to have no protection against random billionaires sneaking in on set.

Good for TV, very bad for Gaara's stress level.

And needless to say, as director of this current set, Tsunade was getting all the blame for what is happening.

So now, this temperamental boss of hers was on the way to chew her out, throw Neji off the set, get all the girls to stop being anemic, and possibly either flirt with and/or maim Sakura.

Tsunade really couldn't tell what he wanted to do with that girl.

Gaara rarely changed his tone, unless it was to the tone of insanity, so she had no idea if he wanted to sleep with her or slit her throat.

Tsunade also didn't know if he wanted to do it at the same time. He seemed like a violent sadist. Maybe he got off on torture in the bed. Who was she to judge?

Huffing, Tsunade fixed her long blonde hair, wondering if she could possibly have the excuse of being to drunk to meet him would be met with acceptance. If she started now she was sure to be suffering a form of alcohol poisoning by the time he got there. That could get him off her back for a few hours.

Then again, Gaara was not known for mercy. He would probably use her incapability to escape his anger and ensure she stays at the hospital for a few more day months.

Perhaps facing him would be the more responsible thing to do.

"Screw that. I want to live." Running away. Yes, that was the best plan. All she needed to do was get her passport, her sake, and her pig. She'll make a new name for herself in Europe. He wouldn't think of finding her there.

"Tsunade-sama," Her BFF and assistant Shizune popped her head in. Her baby-belly hidden behind the door, "I just got a message from Gaara-sama to inform you that you are to not make any attempt to poison yourself or escape to Europe. He will find you and ensure a great deal of pain. He will see you first thing in the morning at the Uchiha mansion."

And like that Tsunade began to bawl.

* * *

"You can get off me now, you know." Kiba grumbled, rather tired of being used as a butt-cushion for a number of his housemates.

Iruka sighed, "Sorry Kiba. But every time we let you up you try to worm your way to the door." The scarred nose man looked at the TV which was now playing the news, according to the perky weather girl they were due for rain.

"I have to admit, I am more with Kiba." Shino stated, turning to his friends. "I find it wrong to leave a girl like herself in that situation."

Iruka tried to ignore their piercing glares, considering he was the one who got her into this mess. "What situation?"

"Iruka-san," Chouji sighed, "You know what we mean. Right now Sakura is alone in a world of high-class, snooty strangers. She is a deep girl, but she has been pretty much raised with low-class guys." He motioned to all of them and the pig-sty they lived in. "She doesn't really fit in well in that world."

"She is being made out to be some sort of barbarian. Now it is better then being the skanks, but still. So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, looking in his jacket for his pack of smokes. Since Sakura wasn't around to bitch about his health he was gonna go through a few packs. "I can see she is the favorite of the show over all, but that doesn't mean its the best thing. She is in the public's eye."

"Not too mention she keeps getting molested by some play boy billionaires, and most all the girls seemed prepared to use their oh so pretty pumps to gouge her eyes out, and now she has absolutely no privacy." Kiba explained. "You know Sakura. She is actually a very private person. And her insanity is a front to hide her insecurities and sadness. And we all know the more insane she gets, the more upset and scared she really is."

Iruka slouched knowing it was true. Their girl was strong, selfless, private, and prideful. She didn't like to let her weakness be known. She hated being weak. So instead, she puts on the image of immature and uncaring. The louder and crazier she got, the more she had to hide. She distracted people.

It was fooling the world, but it wasn't fooling them.

Sakura was very scared.

She was lonely and overwhelmed there, but refused to show it. She was so stubborn and brave. She wanted to be a doctor and was ready to go and sacrifice her comfort to get that dream. But if she wasn't kicked off the show soon, it was going to be a big struggle for a girl who struggled emotionally like her.

It would be very unfair if she had a breakdown on television.

"Maybe we can see her when she gets back this weekend? I'll call of Kakashi. If we can convince her to put aside her pride and just flat out quit, she can come home and be back in her comfort zone. If needed she can always try and get a job at that TV-company. But surely she has enough money now."

"Medical school is very expensive. I doubt she has enough. I mean she's just getting two thousand dollars worth. Medical school can reach up to the hundreds." Shino explained.

"Yeah," Iruka tapped his fingers on the couch. "Now looking at what is happening, that price came in too low for her. Even if she stays till the very end she would barely get enough to cover bills over there. Forget food, books, and tuition."

"Ok, then its decided. We go and get her out of it. She's already gotten around six thousand already. Maybe she'll be fine with that and come back home." Chouji noted, "You can tell Kakashi we will stay in the background till the cameras are off. Then we will talk to Sakura."

The landlord gave them all a disbelieving look, they would stay behind the scenes? That was as unbelievable as the idea that the hooters Kin had were real.

"It...won't hurt I guess." He sighed as he reached over to get his cellphone, knowing Kakashi owed him this favor.

"Great, its all settled. NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Kiba roared.

"Keep that loudmouth way of yours up and I'll feed Chouji beans." Shikamaru grunted.

The pleasantly plump man sighed, "I really wish you would stop using me and my gas as a weapon."

"They are noxious fumes that can burn lungs to shriveled puffs of black ash." His best friend explained. "We need all the fire-power we have to control the dog."

"LET ONE LOSE ON ME AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"See Kiba? You're too hyped up. Can't let you go." Iruka explained before he left a message for his friend. "Alright...now who wants pizza?"

"I DO!"

After all, they can't fret over Sakura on an empty stomach.

* * *

Luckily for Tsunade she did get some more footage, but it wasn't the kind she had wanted. Neji and Sasuke had bickered the whole time. Each now trying to compete on who can kill Sakura's housemates the fastest.

She had to pity those poor souls who probably had no idea they were on a hit-list.

Now they were all back at the mansion, everyone being tended to medically or were asleep. It was near eight after all, and they had traveled a bit of the night to get back. Sadly, her and her team (the spoiled Sasuke included) were unable to sleep.

There was a meeting at hand.

And at the foot of the table was an intimidating red-head, his bottomless green eyes glaring about those before him. "I am very well considering pulling the plug on this whole mess."

Sasuke shrugged, not as impressed as the rest of them over Gaara. The two of them, being apart of the young and gorgeous billionaires club, have had a few run ins already. "Doesn't matter to me. I already know who I am picking."

Tsunade glared at the dunder-head before glanced at Gaara with a sigh, "I know it looks bad. Trust me, this is not my best work. Things have been hectic and messy since day one. However, you have to admit, the numbers aren't lying. This series is HUGE. Your company has already ranked in millions. There are already other companies around the world rushing to start their own edition. Shallow, pathetic, and messy it may be. But it has started a huge trend."

"You do understand that now my name is associated with this shallow, pathetic, mess? My company has produced some of the best shows. I have never been into the idea of a real-life soap opera."

"I understand. But as the owner, you have to realize you need to put your dislike for a type of show aside if you want to make it big. And this is making it big." Tsunade explained, one of the few who could talk to him, outside his family.

"It feels like it is only big because its a mockery." Gaara noted, his impassive voice not changing tone. Not always a good sign. "I do not want my company being well-known as the jester of the entertainment world."

Tsunade winced, he had a point. She would have to choose her words carefully or he really will pull the plug on the show. "It just means we have to challenge ourselves next time. I don't want to give up on this show simply because its not going as we had originally wanted. We just gotta work harder to get it back on track. And it also means we have to work harder on our next big show as well."

Gaara watched her for a moment, before nodding, "That is true."

Cha-ching! Just gotta use words like "challenge" and "give up" and these men couldn't possibly say no.

"I don't appreciate you trying to seduce me with words, Tsunade." Gaara warned, and she gave off a meep. "But I do see your point. Should the show stop now the other companies will reap in the rewards. And while I hate what this show is and what it stands for, I will not have another company take it from me. But you," He pointed to his director, "have better shape this shit up."

"I can do that sir. I am pretty sure there won't be any more surprise. We will also be careful about who we let in. Though I suppose any guards weren't aware they had to say no to a Hyuuga. Especially when he did have a valid reason to come into the show." She tried to explain why there was now an extra Hyuuga on set.

"I don't care about reasons. When they show up with your permission, or more specifically without mine, it looks bad." He warned, not taking any excuse.

"Yes Gaara-san," She sighed, hoping the meeting would be done now so she could hit the hay and the bottle of whiskey under her pillow. She needs it after all of this.

"Good, now perhaps we can get started on talking about the plans for the show that will be airing this weekend."

She banged her head on the table, not caring what attention she got.

"Oh, hey guys." A surprised Sakura greeted from the door. She was still in her pajamas, not expecting anyone to be up as she got ready for the day. "Didn't know anyone was up."

Sasuke, and even Gaara, eyed her up and down in appreciation. And that's when Sakura noticed the new man.

"Whoa! Who's the hawt panda?"

And all at once, everyone slapped their faces.

* * *

**Author: **Well...ta-da? Not sure how it measures up to the previous ones lol. The others were pretty poorly written. But maybe one day I'll rewrite it. I am trying to be a novelist, if I can make it big and don't need to work perhaps I can use up my time and redo a lot of my stories XD

Ok, I'll explain myself here. If you all don't really care...uuh...o_o that's fine but I figure that it is only right to tell you guys why you had to wait so long.

Be warned...you are entering the ranting zone.

Now, I use to think Naruto was a great series. I thought it could become something great and big. However, it has fallen short. Very short. To me, characters are very important. It doesn't seem that way to Kishimoto. All I get (before I just simply gave up on the series) was that it was a series to just make Naruto some sort of god.

Needless to say I got bored of Naruto (the character) very, very fast. Now, you might think I am being biased, and I will admit to that. Sakura is one of the best female characters I have ever come across. She has so much going for her, she is deep, she has such sides to her I don't normally see in a stereotype anime girl.

And yet she is shoved aside.

I hate that.

And I don't think it is any excuse he can't do females. Honestly I don't. A creator, especially one of such an impactful series, needs to learn to try and branch out. One has to learn to step outside of their comfort zone and work with all the wonderful characters they have made. And I am not just talking about Sakura, but all the girls. Gai, Lee, Neji, Shizune, Chouji, Shino. These characters aren't just side characters, they make an impact and have their own story.

One that doesn't always have a tie back to the blonde-haired gary-sue. Naruto was a good character. But he wasn't amazing. Now he has become so perfect he is dull. Everything, everyone, its all about him. Just because the main character is the main character does not mean it all should focus solely on him. Not every villain should think he is awesome, not every girl should love him, not every victory should be his, not every thought, support, love, hate, filler, mystery, etc should be about him.

The same with Sasuke. These two males have been too over-powered and made the favorites. Everyone has now been made just to give them more spotlight. It sickens me. I am a character person, to me they are more important than the plot. To have an entire series filled to the brim with original and fascinating characters and yet have their only use be for Naruto or Sasuke? Its a sin to me.

I wouldn't be as intense if it was all about Sakura, but you better believe I would still be complaining. These characters are great, yet they are given NOTHING. Just a pat on the back, with a "you made Naruto look so awesome". Or the girls are there solely for love. Ok, I am a romantic, but the girls have so much too them then falling for a hot guy.

It is sickening that is all he is making them. Why not give them more? They are great! Yet nothing, but to give love to Naruto and Sasuke.

So, I have given up on the series. I won't read any more. Not unless there are thirty straight chapters of nothing but Sakura and the other characters I am done. Been done for a long time. And I am NOT going back into it.

However, I do want to get back into the writing of it. So I am gonna make the attempt. I hope you all understand and accept my frustration even if you don't agree with them. You don't have to make a comment, I am not trying to get sympathy or start a debate or argument. All I am doing is explaining myself.

Now, I want to thank Celtic Oak. We've never talked, but one day I just had to read her Gaara/Sakura stories again and that is what got me inspired to give this another try. So thank you for writing such amazing Naruto-fics that got me to try this out once more!

**Edit:** A review made me realize I hadn't explained myself fully. I have given up on the series, but I see fanfiction and series as two different things. I have still enjoyed the Naruto-fanfics, just not the anime or the manga. The fan part, for the most part, I have still enjoyed. And I haven't written anything simply out of spite. But its very hard to be inspired for something when the original no longer gives you the joy it once did. I loved what Naruto once was and what it could've been, that's what makes the hate stronger.

I still love the fanfics, I have always wanted to continue my Naruto fanfics. Every time I got on I would look at them with longing but could never find anything in my to write it. It was a horrible empty feeling for me since it was the Naruto fanfics that really got me started on everything. So please, don't miss-associate hate of a series for a hate of fanfics, fanart, and my own personal fanfics.

Also, I had wanted to explain this further but I lost focus (darn cold), that a lot of my style has changed. Not just how I write but how I feel when I write. I was about sixteen-seventeen when I last updated this. I'm twenty-two now XD my sense of humor and what I like to read has changed. So just warning you guys, if you don't enjoy it I really apologize because you weren't able to grow with me. But I do hope I can continue with at least one or two of my Naruto fics.

And I didn't want to write my rant just to rant, but to give you all a reason. It felt down right rude of me to return without any form of an explanation. And I understand a lot still love the series, so I thought I should explain why I can't enjoy it any more. If that somehow affects the way you read, I am sorry. But we all do have different opinions :)

Thank you reviewer, and I am being serious here (I know it can be mistaken over internet), because I had truly wanted to say all of this but in all honesty forgot. Your review sorta...reminded me of what else I had wanted, and honestly needed, to say.

Thank you for taking the time to read, review, and return to this story. Hope you all enjoyed the update!


End file.
